The Kids are Alright (and so is Jamie)
by StoneyT456
Summary: When Jamie is babysitting Jack and Sean, the house is broken into and Jamie is seriously injured. Some digging finds that the break in was really an attempted kidnapping. With the whole family on edge and Jamie in the hospital, will they be able to figure out who is after the kids and why? Or will the next strike come before anyone expects it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first Blue Bloods story. I was looking for a story like this but I never found one and you know what they say, "If you can't find what you want to read then write it" or something like that. I am honestly not sure if this is even good but I thought "What the heck?" and wrote it up. Please let me know what you think in the comments or favorite or follow. Thanks.**

 **None of these characters are mine (expect the ones that are). They all belong to CBS. That applies for all chapters.**

 **Alright here it is:**

"We really appreciate you doing this, Jamie."

"No problem. You and Danny enjoy your night out. I'll take care of the boys."

Linda Reagan gave her brother in law a quick smile and leaned in the door to yell in the house.

"Daniel Reagan if you are not outside in two seconds there is gonna be trouble. We have been planning this night for two weeks!" Linda looked at Jamie. "He thinks that since the sitter cancelled I was gonna cancel."

"But thankfully my little brother here volunteered to help so my beautiful wife and I can go see a play on Broadway. My favorite." Danny said as he appeared in the doorway earning an elbow shove from Linda.

"Uh huh. Play the victim. I had to suffer through you going to your favorite sports bar as our last date."

"Hey that was a good time!" Danny said sounding offended.

"Oh really? I'm surprised you noticed. You were so into that sports game I had no idea you even knew I was there." Linda said giving Danny an accusing glare.

"Me? I would never do that." Danny defended.

"Actually Danny," Jamie interrupted "It definitely sounds like something that you would do."

"Really, kid? Whos side are you on?" Danny asked his little brother.

"Hey, to be honest, Linda scares me more than you. I'm gonna agree with whatever she says."

"See, that's why Jamie is the smart one." Linda said giving her brother-in-law a smile.

"Alright, alright, I'm gonna go get in the car. Hey Jamie, don't spoil my kids too much." Danny said.

"Don't count on it!" Jamie yelled back.

"I'm gonna go get in the car before he drives off to that sportsbar again. Took enough convincing to get him to go to this play with me. Thanks again Jamie, I-we really appreciate it."

"Like I said before, no problem, I love the kids, you guys have fun. You both deserve it."

Jamie waved goodbye, stepped inside the house and shut the door. Tonight was planned to be easy, he brought over his copy of the newest teen blockbuster as well as the newest sci-fi thriller. He hoped on having a quite movie night with his nephews, but as much as he loved the boys, quiet was almost never guaranteed.

* * *

"I surrender! I surrender! Please don't shoot!"

"Sorry. There is no surrender. You made your choice."

"Not even for me?"

"Nope. You chose to be against us."

And with that, Jack and Sean both pressed the button on their game control remotes and killed Jamie, or at least, Jamie's video game character. Jamie had borrowed the newest version of whatever gun-slinging-alien-killing game this was in hopes to impress his nephews. Looks like the plan backfired on him after they both just schooled him.

"Come on guys, that was so not cool!" Jamie said as he threw down the controller.

"You are the one who decided that he didn't want to be on a team with us." Jack said. "You got what was coming to you."

"That's big talk coming from a little man there."

"Who you calling little?"

"Isn't it you and Sean's bed time?" Jamie asked.

"Why am I getting dragged into this?" Sean asked.

"Because, it is 11:30 and I promised your parents that I wouldn't spoil you too much."

"But we didn't do that much." Sean said.

"Didn't do that much? Guys, we watched two news movies I brought over and the new game I brought, which I'm pretty sure you guys would not have gotten to play until it was on sale because your parents would never spend that much money on a game. So, be thankful and get ready for bed."

"Fine." both Jack and Sean said.

"This stinks." Sean said.

"Yeah. Nicky normally lets us stay up till like one in the morning." Jack said

"Well that's Nicky. Your parents told me your bed time on a school night is 11. I let you stay up thirty minutes." Jamie said although he could tell he was gonna end up loosing the 'coolest uncle award'.

"Come on Uncle Jamie, one more game." Jack asked.

"Yeah, one more." Sean said as he stood by his brother.

"Guys, I wish I could, but I'm putting my foot down. Now, get to bed."

Jack and Sean both left.

"You're so lame." Sean mumbled as he left.

Jamie sat on the couch and sighed. 'That went well...' he thought. They were young though, so he knew that they would be better in the morning.

He hoped.

* * *

"You in bed Sean?" Jamie asked as he peaked in his room thirty minutes later. He got no response even though he knew he was not asleep yet. He felt bad about what happened earlier, even though he knew that it was not his fault.

Jamie had the same thing happen in Jack's room and he sighed once more and was about to go back to the couch when he heard the door rattle.

'That's odd.' He thought. 'Danny texted me five minutes ago and said they wouldn't be back till later.' Just as he had that thought that he heard the front door bust open.

Jamie's first thought was of the boys. There was no way they didn't hear that noise. Just as he thought Sean and Jack both were up in bed, with Sean coming up to him.

"Jack, Sean, listen to me okay?" Jamie whispered hurriedly, his brain going a hundred miles an hour, but his number one priority keeping his nephews safe, "Take my phone, call 911, then stay quiet." He could see the scared look on their faces. "Jack. Hey I need you to listen to me. Lock your parent's bedroom door, and then go hide in the bathroom next to it okay?"

Both boys took his phone and went to the bathroom. Once Jamie was sure they followed what he said, he tried to figure out what to do next.

'Weapons. What do I have?' Jamie thought. 'Nothing. Didn't bring my piece cause who needs a gun when babysitting their nephews?' Jamie though for a moment, ran to Jack's room, and found a baseball bat. He figured it would take to long to look for and then figure out how to unlock any of Danny's guns. He heard a noise in the kitchen and went towards it.

Jamie went around the corner and peaked inside.

'One intruder,' he started thinking, trying to think calmly,' black mask, black outfit. About 6 foot. Male. Cauc-'

Jamie's thoughts were interrupted when a second attacker came from behind him, hitting him hard on the head with what felt like a gun. Jamie fell to the ground but before he was able to will himself back up, the attacker put his foot on his chest, got close to the ground, and asked him a question.

"I was expecting the normal babysitter. Just a small setback. Where are the kids?" he asked.

"Kids are at a friends house. I was sent to house sit. Looks like it was needed huh?" Jamie said.

"Lying will get you no where, Reagan." the second attacker said as he went to go search for the kids.

Jamie felt fear bubbling up inside of him. Not for himself, but for his nephews, no doubt scared out of their minds in the bathroom.

Jamie heard the sound of the second attacker trying to bust down the door to Danny's bedroom. He smiled internally as his plan was working. As he spent all that time trying to get into the bedroom, the kids were still in the bathroom.

Just then, thankfully, Jamie heard the sound of police sirens in the background. 'Thank God'. Jamie thought. His thoughts were quickly halted when he heard something he would hear in his dreams, -no not dreams, nightmares- for years.

He heard the bedroom door bust open and as the attacker realized the kids weren't there, he cursed. He pulled open the bathroom door and cursed and he slowly laughed at finding the kids. He yanked them both up despite their protests.

"Uncle Jamie help!" Jack and Sean yelled.

"Come on let's go! Grab the kids and get the hell out of here!" the attacker still on Jamie yelled to the other.

"No!" Jamie yelled as he pushed the man off of him, motivated by the need to save his nephews.

Jamie went after the intruder holding Jack and Sean just as he pulled out the gun he had hit Jamie with earlier.

"Boys run!" Jamie yelled. Jack pushed Sean from where he was standing to get him to move and they both ran out the front door towards the nearing sirens while Jamie continued fighting the second attacker and the other ran after the boys after mumbling a few choice cuss words.

As the boys raced out the door with the attacker on their tail, they ran towards the sirens and stopped when they heard a familiar voice.

"Get away from my boys you son of a b-" the rest of the sentence was drowned out by the sound of a gunshot fired from Danny's gun as he ran to his boys.

He took them both in a hug. "Are the both of you okay?" he asked running his hands up and down his boys checking for injuries.

"Dad! Uncle Jamie's still in there with one of them! He has have a gun!" Jack said to his dad while Linda ran up to her boys crying followed by the other officers.

"Linda stay with the boys, Jamie is still in there." Danny said and he ran to the house. As he was approaching the door, he hear three gunshots go off and he ran inside.

" Damn it." He muttered "Jamie?!" Danny yelled searching the house. "Come on kid, answer me."

Danny got to the kitchen and saw Jamie leaned against the counter on the floor, a pool of blood was beginning to form around him.

"Hey kid you okay?" Danny asked concerned.

" 'm fine." Jamie said weakly.

"Okay ambulance is on there way. Hang on, baby brother." Danny said running a hand threw his hair.

"Went that way. Out the window." Jamie managed to say before he collapsed in front of Danny.

"Son of a..."

Danny ran toward the window to see the attacker already almost out the window.

"Freeze!"

The attacker looked straight at Danny.

"See you soon Reagan. Say hi to the Mrs. for me." and then he dropped out the window onto the lawn. Danny fired several shots but he found it was no good. He had already disappeared into the bush behind the house. After a moment of hesitation, Danny decided against going after him threw the window, and instead focused on his little brother.

He went to the kitchen just as the paramedics were arriving. Jamie was slumped against the counter with his eyes closed. Danny quickly searched his brother for a pulse. When he found one, he sighed a sigh of relief, it was slow but it was there.

"In here!" He yelled.

The paramedics came with a gurney and loaded Jamie onto it.

Danny was left standing in his kitchen not knowing how this evening had gone this bad. He was standing there when his boys ran in. "Dad!" They yelled in unison with Linda following them. "Hey guys." He said as they ran into them. He looked over and saw Linda crying. "Hey" Danny said softly, "Come here." He said holding his arm out for her to join him and the boys in a hug. "The paramedics are taking Jamie. Do you wanna ride with them?" she asked.

"Will you be okay if I go?" Danny asked looking down at his scared wife. "Yeah." she said. "I called Frank, he'll be here in ten minutes. The boys and I will stay there tonight."

"Dad?" Sean asked.

"Yeah Kiddo?"

"I wanna go with Uncle Jamie."

"Me too dad." Jack said. "He saved us."

Danny looked at Linda. "Okay boys. When Grandpa gets here he'll drive us to the hospital so you can see Uncle Jamie. Daddy is gonna ride in the ambulance with him. Okay?"

Danny gave his family one last hug and climbed in the ambulance with Jamie. 'The kid looks bad.' he thought.

Danny was halfway through to the hospital when the paramedics suddenly shouted out "He's crashing!" he yelled.

"Come on kid. You gotta wake up. You saved my kids's lives. I gotta thank you personally. Come on. Don't leave us we need you."

"Clear!"

 _Shock_

"Clear!"

 _Shock_

"Come on kid. Come on."

 _Shock_

 **Little cliffhanger there. If I get good reviews will post next chapter soon. Please comment, follow, or fave.**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I so was not expecting that response. So this chapter is a little boring. There is some Jamko which will develop more through the story, but this was really just kinda a "bridge" to the upcoming chapters. Please let me know what you think!**

 **Here we go!**

Erin and Henry Reagan ran into the hospital room in search of Danny. Both had gotten a call from a crying Linda saying that someone had broken into the house, and Jamie was in the hospital. So many questions that weren't answered that Erin wanted to ask, but all she could say was, 'be right there'. She could tell that Linda wasn't up to talking over the phone.

"Erin, look." Henry said as he pointed to Danny, slumped on one of the no-doubt-uncomfortable hospital chairs with both Jack and Sean leaning on him from the next chairs. Linda was standing up, nursing her coffee, looking down at her boys and talking to Frank.

Erin and Henry walked up and both gave Linda a hug and Linda continued recounting the story for her in laws.

"Danny and I were just going out to this stupid play that some co-worker told me about. I thought it would be a nice night out you know?" Linda stopped to wipe her eyes so she could tell the rest of the story. "Um... so anyway Danny surprised me by getting reservations to this fancy new restaurant so he texted Jamie telling him that we'd be late. Well, at about 12:00 we were getting ready to go when Danny got a text from one of his friends on parole that there was a break in going on at his place called in by one of the kids. We sped down there and came to see the kids running out of the house being chased by this SOB in a black outfit. Danny took him out, the kids ran to him and then I thought we were okay. That it was over."

Erin put a hand on her sister in law. "But what about Jamie?"

"Our normal babysitter canceled and since Nicky had plans, we were gonna cancel but I texted Jamie to ask if he could help. He said yes, of course, came over and stayed with the kids. When we got there, the kids yell something about Jamie being in there still and Danny runs inside but before he does three shots go off. Next thing I know, they are wheeling Jamie out on a gurney and in everything that has happened, I still don't know if he's okay or not. If I hadn't of called him none of this would have happened." Linda said shakily.

"And instead Jack and Sean would have been with a teenager who would have no idea how to keep those boys safe." Frank said. "You have no reason to blame yourself. Jamie loves those kids and would do anything to keep them safe."

"Dad's right, Linda. I'm terrified for Jamie, but this night could have gone down a lot worse." Erin said trying to comfort Linda.

"I'm just glad that everyone will make it out okay. Jamie is a tough kid, stubborn as heck. He'll make it through." Henry said.

"We tried to get Jack and Sean to stay with you, but they wanted to make sure their 'Uncle Jamie' was okay. Linda said eyeing her family.

"Did they say what happened?" Erin asked.

"Only that two bad men came into the house, Jamie told them to call 911 and to lock the bedroom door and hide in the bathroom and then someone came in and took them, but Jamie tackled him and they ran out to see us."

"That's a smart move with the door." Frank said approvingly.

"Probably what saved them. If we would have gotten there a second later..."

"But you didn't." Henry said. "Stop focusing on the 'what ifs' and focus on what happened. Everything is gonna be okay. Just you see."

"Family of Jamison Reagan?" the doctor called waking up the three sleeping Reagans on the chair and alerting the rest.

"That's us." Frank said gesturing to almost all the occupants of the other wise deserted hospital room.

"Okay. As you know Mr. Reagan-"

"Officer Reagan." Danny interrupted.

The doctor gave a tight lipped smile and continued. "Officer Reagan was lucky tonight."

"No offense doctor, but I don't qualify getting shot as anything lucky." Erin said.

"Yes of course but it could have been worse. As Mr. Reagan already knows," the doctor said pointing to Danny," Officer Reagan crashed on the way to the hospital. After some work, we were able to get him back and we are assuming no brain damage, however we will not know for sure until he wakes up. Things are definitely looking up, though. After the initial crash, we were able to get him stabalized. The first bullet went in centimeters from his heart, since the reason I said he was lucky. The second was clean and through his left thigh. Just some patching and that wound was taken care of. There might be some scarring and he also has a slight concussion and some bruising but, he should be okay."

Everyone blew out a breath at the doctors last words.

"Thank you, doctor. When can we go and see him?" Frank asked.

"Visiting hours are over for tonight but I might be able to swing something. We are moving him to a private room now, so I should think after that. He is still asleep, but I understand the need to see him." the doctor said looking at his chart. "Give me ten minutes." and with that, the doctor walked away.

"When were you planning on telling us that he crashed Danny?" Erin asked her brother angrily. "I would have liked to found that out from family and not from some stuck up doctor."

"Sorry Erin. I guess it slipped my mind when I was trying to comfort my family." Danny snapped.

"That's enough you two. We don't need fighting right now." Frank said to his children.

"Sorry" they both mumbled, a little embarrassed.

Jack walked up to Danny. "Dad, is Uncle Jamie okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, Jack. He's okay. In fact, the doctor said that we can go see him if you want to."

"Yeah. Can Sean come too?"

"Sure he can. Let's go see your Uncle."

 _One day later_

Eddie Janko did not like being woken up on her day off. Did not like it at all. But what she didn't like even more, was a call saying that her partner was in the hospital.

As soon as she got the call, she quickly got dressed, grabbed some food and coffee to go, and rushed down to the hospital.

I'm sure every partner does that. She wasn't so worried because it wasn't like they were anything more than partners. Right? Eddie sighed. She was worried beyond belief. What if something happened and she didn't get to tell him how she really felt?

'Whoa, Janko.' She thought. 'Calm yourself. You know that can't happen.'

By the time she got to the hospital, she was a mess. She spotted Danny and went up to him.

"Detective Reagan, is Jamie okay?" She asked. "I wasn't sure if he'd be up so I decided to bring him some food cause I know the food is terrible and so I thought that I should bring him some you know and so then-"

"Officer Janko, Eddie. Calm down. He's fine. Up and talkin'. Jack and Sean have been yacking his ear off since this morning. I'm sure he would appreciate the relief. And some decent food. "

Eddie calmed herself down. "Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Danny. Now, let me show you his room."

Eddie followed Danny to Jamie's room.

"Now that is how you do it." Jamie said showing the kids the Gameboy screen showing he finished the level.

"Uncle Jamie, that was like two minutes. How did you do that?" Sean asked.

"I'm just super cool like that." Jamie responded shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah Jamie, so cool. That why Richey Johnson always beat you up as a kid?" Danny asked with a smile.

"I was cool. Just no one else knew that." Jamie said defensively.

"Sure ya were kid. Hey, I brought you a visitor." Danny said.

Eddie, taking her cue, decided to walk into the room.

"Hey partner." Eddie said softly.

"Hey partner." Jamie responded.

After a few seconds of an awkward silence, Danny decided it was best if he and the kids left for a little to give Jamie and Eddie some alone time.

After the kids and Danny left, Eddie pulled up a seat next to Jamie.

"How you holding up?" Eddie asked her partner.

"I'm fine." He responded.

"Reagan, that's a total load of crap. You were shot. Twice! How are you actually feeling?"

"Honestly, sore. Tired too. Probably the meds they gave me. Let's just say I'm not up for running any marathons. Especially with this bum leg." He said gesturing to the leg where he was shot.

"Well hopefully you'll be up and running soon. I'm gonna miss being out there with you, Jamie. And for the record, I'm really glad you're okay."

"Thanks Janko. I'm fine. I got lucky. Close call at first, but I'm okay now. I promise."

"Good. So tell me, what the hell happened?"

"Danny? What are you doing back so soon?" Jackie asked as she walked in and saw Danny at his desk. "Am I wrong or didn't you just have your house broken into and your brother shot?"

"Both, Jack." Danny responded without even looking up.

"Why are you back now? Shouldn't you be with family? Take some time off?"

"No can do. Two people broke into the house last night. One is dead, the other... No one knows. My family is not safe until the son of a bitch who shot my brother and tried to take my kids is put away."

"I hear ya Reagan. I like your family. Jamie's a good kid, and a good cop too. What do you need help with?"

Danny was about to answer when a call came through on his cell phone. The caller was 'unknown'.

"Jackie,"Danny said looking at the phone, "I want you to track this call."

"What's up?" Jackie asked.

"Call it a gut feeling." Danny said as he answered the phone.

"Detective Danny Reagan." Danny said "Although something tells me you already knew that."

"Can't get anything past you, Detective."

'Voice manipulator.' Danny thought. 'Clever.' "So what do I call you?"

"K is good for now." the voice answered.

"Alright, _K._ You wanna tell me why you almost killed my little brother?"

"It was nothing against him. He's a good kid. Graduated top of his class in the academy, graduated law school, Harvard Law School to be precise. Smart kid, and a good cop too. Shame he almost didn't make it. He's doing better now right? I mean, he ate all the food his pretty little girlfriend brought him. He was playing with the kids too-"

"Okay enough! You proved your point."

"Did I? Let me make one thing clear, you _and_ the Mrs. are gonna pay for what you did."

"What exactly did we do?"

"All in good time."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means. That you and your wife took everything away from me. I intend to do the same to you. I would have to if those stupid idiots didn't mess up and shoot your brother instead. I might be bad, but I do have an honor system. He was never supposed to get hurt. I apologize."

'Well... that's a first.'

"So what is the plan you speak of?"

"You'll see. Oh, and I know you tracked this call, don't bother. I'll even save you a step, I'm using a disposable phone outside the CVS on Main. See ya later, Reagan."

"I count on it."

And with that the call was over.

"Uh Reagan, what was that?" asked Jackie having heard the call after Danny put it on speaker.

"Okay this guy is good. And he's been watching the hospital. And he threatened my family. Jack I need you to listen. I want a car at my house and my family under house arrest. I was a uniform by Jamie's door 24/7 and then protective custody. I also want a uniform at my dad's. I don't like this, and until I know what is going on, everyone is under freaking house arrest!" Danny yelled.

"Will do." Jackie said, not quite knowing what else to say to her distraught partner.

Danny picked up his phone and hit speed dial. "Yeah Dad, it's Danny. We got a problem. I gotta feeling it's gonna get worse before it gets better."

 **Okay so a little baby cliffhanger. I know that Jamie is recovering remarkably well for someone who just died, but I needed him up and running so he can get into some later action-y stuff. I promise it will get more interesting. Let me know what you thought in the reviews, or if you have any tips, ideas, comments, concerns, etc. If you want to rant about how bad this chapter is, that is welcome too ;).**

 **Thanks,**

 **StoneyT456**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! So for this chapter, I tried to make it more interesting for y'all. I am not very good at writing this much so please let me know in the comments if you guys liked it. This is a lot more suspenseful, or at least I tried. Big shout out and thanks to Werks for the advice. There are some great fanfics written on that page so go check them out! If any of you guys have advice, please message me. I love to learn and take criticism. Enough about me...**

 **Here we go!**

Linda Reagan was back at work. After some convincing from Henry and Frank, she decided that the best thing to do was to keep the boys at Frank's with a patrol car outside while she worked. They came to a decison that despite all the crazy things going on, it was best if she got back into her normal routine.

'You shouldn't let this stop you from living normally.' Is what Frank had told her. She knew he was right, but that didn't mean that she didn't expect a text every hour from the boys letting her know they were okay.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" She asked Jamie as she entered his room. "You're not supposed to be out of bed yet." She quickly grabbed his arm and led him back to the bed.

"Sorry, Linda, but if I had to sit in that bed doing nothing while some psychopath who tried to kidnap my nephews is still out there, I might have gone crazy." Jamie said sheepishly.

"Yeah, some psychopath who also shot you. Twice. I swear you Reagan men are stubborn."

Jamie offered her a small smile. Before looking down and muttering something.

"What?" Linda asked.

"I just wanted to say, 'I'm sorry'. I should have protected the kids better. They almost got them."

"Jamison Reagan stop that right now. Do you see where you are?" Linda asked him sternly.

"Yes?" Jamie responded confused.

"Right. You're in the hospital because you took two bullets to protect my kids. I should be the one apologizing and thanking you. Now I know you want to help, but you've already done enough. Besides, the armed guard at your door probably won't let you leave if you wanted to. "

"Could you at least get me some decent food?" Jamie asked.

Linda laughed. "I'll see what I can do? Just, stay in bed okay?"

"Will do."

"Okay, Jack, tell me what we got." Danny said trying to make sense of this case.

"Well. K, whoever they are, was right about the spot near the CVS. He or she paid some homeless gut to go in and buy to phone so they wouldn't be on camera. They made the call, then they ditched the phone and left. Whoever they are, they're good." Jackie finished.

"How reassuring." Danny responded.

"We'll get them. First, can you think of anyone that would want to hurt you and Linda?"

"Me? Yeah, how bout most of the criminals in the entire city of New York. My dad's the police commissioner and I've been on the job for years."

"What about Linda?" Jackie asked. "Any estranged boyfriends that you got in the way of?"

"Only a couple estranged boyfriends, but I don't think any of them would do something like this. That is something to check out, though. I'll talk to Linda."

Jackie and Danny say in silence for a second looking over the case file from the break-in the other day. "Hey Reagan." Jackie called "I got a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Did you and Linda find a bullet lodged in your kitchen walls or cabinets? Any holes?"

"No. The team swept the area and I was in there myself this morning. Didn't notice any."

"Okay, then where's the bullet? When you came up, you said you heard three gunshots right?"

"Yeah." Realization slowly came to Danny. "Damn it! How did I miss this? Jamie got hit with two, where's the other one if it is not in the kitchen? Either the attacker took it, which is unlikely cause it still would have left a hole, or..."

"Or Jamie hit the SOB."

"I think we need to talk with my brother."

"I think we do."

"Hey Linda, how are things going?"

"Well, Jamie seems to be doing okay and the kids are out of the house. Everything is going back to normal I think. Hopefully Danny will catch the attackers and this mess will be over."

"Yeah hopefully." Nancy answered. "Do you guys need any help with the boys?"

"No, I think we are good at the moment. They're over at Danny's dad's house." Linda responded.

"Well, let me know if there is anything that I can do to help, okay?"

"How are you holding up Nancy? I'm so sorry I missed Noah's funeral."

"Um... the funeral was good. Well, for a funeral and all. Sorry I'm getting emotional and all."

"No it's okay. I get it." Linda said patting Nancy's shoulder.

"Well, I got to go get this food over to Jamie's room. He's going stir crazy in there." Linda said holding up the bag of take out.

"I completely understand that. See you around!"

Linda walked towards Jamie's room at the very end of the hall. She turned the corner and gasped when she saw Jamie outside of his door. The surprise she had was quickly turned to anger. "Jamie! I told you to stay in bed! Are you kidding me?" Linda scolded.

"Shhh..." Jamie said putting a finger to his lips. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Linda smelt the air around her. She instantly smelt what Jamie was referring to. "Oh." That was the only thing that Linda could manage to say in that moment. "Okay Jamie, you go pull the fire alarm. I'll go see if I can find out where that's coming from. Someone else is bound to have noticed it by now."

Jamie and Linda separated ways and Linda followed the smell of smoke. She turned a few corners and instantly saw what she was expecting to find. The fire alarm went off around her and she approached the janitor's closet with the smoke billowing out of it. Jamie then came around the corner just as the door to the closet bust open.

"Linda!" Jamie yelled running up to her. "You okay?"

Linda nodded to Jamie. "We have got to evacuate the patients out of here. Now."

"Where is the armed guard that was supposed to be at my door?" Jamie mumbled.

"That's a good question." Linda was running down the hall making sure that everyone was getting out of their rooms as the fire continued to spread. Jamie was right behind her helping people. Linda spotted Nancy helping other patients get out.

"Nancy! Do you need help?" Linda asked.

"There is a kid in the room down the hall! She's unconscious and needs help. I'll get the rest!" Nancy yelled. Linda ran into the room that Nancy pointed to and saw the small girl on the bed. "Don't worry sweetie, I got you." Linda said even though she knew the child couldn't hear her. "It's gonna be okay."

Jamie saw Linda run into the room to help the kid. He took a moment to see all the people trying to evacuate and realized that he needed to do something to help. He limped around the floor looking for something, anything that would help stop the spread of the fire. He saw a nurse that he recognized and decided to ask her for help. "Nancy!" he yelled. She turned around and faced him.

"Look sir, I understand the situation but we need to get everyone out. Now."

"Nancy listen, my name is Officer Reagan, is there an extinguisher on the floor?" Jamie coughed, realizing that he and the others needed to get out soon.

"Yeah there is but I don't know how it would help *cough *cough the fire is too big. Besides * cough it's on the other side of the fire. We need to get out now!" Nancy yelled, running out the stairs to the exit. 'Well that was helpful.' Jamie thought.

Jamie, realizing that he needed to leave this to the firemen and there was nothing really he could do, decided to get out before he died of too much inhaled smoke. He was about to leave, when he heard pounding on the door on the other side of the hall.

Detective Danny Reagan and his partner Jackie were driving to the hospital when four fire trucks drove by them with their sirens on. They pulled over to allow them passage just like routine, neither one thinking much about it. "So here is my thought," Danny said, "if Jamie ended up shooting the other attacker, then maybe some of the blood at the house is his, or maybe he left a trail when he climbed out my freaking bathroom window."

"That blood could get us at least an identity on whoever attacked the kids and Jamie, and once we get him, he can lead us back to K. "

"Bingo, no more psycho- what the hell?"

"Danny what is it?"

"Oh my G... the hospital is on fire, Jack!"

Danny slid the car to a stop in front of the hospital. "What an absolute freaking mess..." Jackie said when she saw the chaos around the hospital. The fire department was already setting up the hoses to stop the fire and were working on evacuating people.

Danny stood on top of his car. "Linda! Jamie! Lin-"

"Reagan, I don't see them!" Jackie yelled up.

"Excuse me, are you Linda Reagan's husband? Jamie's brother?" A small black haired nurse asked him.

"Yeah why? Have you seen them?" Danny asked in a panic.

"Last time I saw them, Linda was going back to get a kid and Jamie was trying to stop the fire."

"Yeah sounds like Jamie and Linda." Danny muttered.

Danny and Jackie stood watching the scene unfolding until Danny broke the silence.

"That's it, Jack, I'm gonna go get them." Danny said.

"No, Reagan, you'll get yourself killed. They'll come out and be fine. Just see." Jackie said holding her partner back.

"You better be right, Jack. I can't loose them both. I just can't."

"Hello?!" Jamie yelled. "Is there anyone in there?!"

"Jamie? Jamie it's me!"

"Linda?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah! I was getting some kid out of here but then the door stuck! I can't get out!" Linda demonstrated this by pulling on the door and banging, still not able to get out.

"Okay, I'm gonna try from my side. Hang on! I'm not leaving without you!" Jamie yelled.

"Okay Jamie, but hurry up!"

Jamie banged on the door, trying to get it open. He couldn't seem to get it to budge when he heard a voice.

"Hello? Is everyone off this floor?" A voice yelled.

"In here!" Jamie yelled back motioning with his hands to get the attention of the figure in the doorway. "I can't get her out! I could use some help!"

The figure came over to where Jamie was. Together, they backed up. "Okay, Linda, I need you to back up. The both of us are gonna get the door!"

Jamie and the man both charged the door at the same time, and their combined weight made the door burst inward, relieving an unconscious girl and Linda.

"Thank God." Jamie breathed.

"Come on, we got to get out, the fire is about to block the stairs!" The man yelled grabbing the child and hoisting her over his shoulder. "You got her?" The man asked Jamie pointing to Linda.

"Yeah we're good. Lead the way." Jamie said.

They both ran out the door, down the steps, and down to the lobby.

"That's it, I'm going in there." Danny said as he went to the door.

"Danny wait! Look!" Jackie pointed towards the door of the hospital lobby. A man carrying a girl came out followed by Jamie and Linda.

"Thank you God." Danny said before running past the man and going towards Jamie and Linda. He went to Linda and swept her up in a hug. He looked over her shoulder at an out of breath Jamie.

'You okay?' he mouthed.

Jamie nodded and Danny broke the hug away from Linda to get a look at her smut covered face.

"What happened to you two?" Danny asked.

Jamie explained the events that happened. Danny listened intently to the events.

"So you're telling me this kid just showed up to help you two? Out of the blue? Didn't that seem suspicious to you?"

"Well Danny, at that point it was either we let him help our Linda stays trapped in that room. What did you want me to do?" Jamie snapped.

"I'm sorry, kid. You did good. First you save my kids, now my wife. I owe you big, little brother."

"You don't owe me anything. We're family." Jamie responded.

"Hey, you sure your okay?" Danny asked.

"Fine and dandy."

"So where is this mystery man?"

"Um... let me see if I can find him." Jamie looked around the crowd of hospital patients and curious on lookers. He spotted the man talking to one of the firemen. "That's him. Talkin to that fire fighter."

"He looks harmless. Still I'm gonna have Jackie go talk to him. See what we can dig up on him. But before, I gotta call the family. Erin has called at least ten times, Pop double that. I guess the fire made the news already."

Jamie, Danny, and Linda stood around talking, and calling family when they hear a cheer around them. They looked up to see that the firemen had successfully put out the fire.

Danny was in the middle of talking with Erin when a second call came in on his phone. 'Unknown' was spread on the device. "Jamie!" He yelled, but Jamie, Jackie, and Linda were all gone helping with the patients that were evacuated. Danny answered the phone and put it to his ear.

"Did you do this?" He asked into the phone.

"Me? Start a fire in the hospital? Why would I do such a thing like that?" The voice responded.

"I don't know maybe cause your a psychopath." Danny responded.

"True. To be fair, the idiot I got to do this put too much gas down. The fire almost took out the entire gosh darn hospital. I might be crazy but I don't want to kill a bunch of sick kids. It is so hard to find good henchmen. Ugh, I hate the word henchmen. Too cliché. Don't you think?"

"I don't really care. Why did you send a goon to set the hospital on fire?"

"Goon! What am I? In the mob now? No thank you Detective Reagan. So I see that the Mrs. and Brother Dearest got out okay. That's too bad."

Danny stood on the car. K was here. He looked around to see if anyone was on their phone, but practically everyone was, the nurses, the bystanders, everyone letting family know they were okay. It was impossible to tell who was on the phone with him.

"What do you mean too bad? I thought you liked Jamie? You were sorry for him getting hurt earlier, remember?"

"Yes, but that was before he decided to shoot one of my men. The idiot came back to me, bleeding all over the place. Jamie hit an artery. He died two hours later. I didn't really care for him, but still. It offended me."

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't even think Jamie knew he hit him."

"Oh well. Consider this a warning Reagan. I have strings and plans in motion. You and the Mrs. are gonna learn what it feels like to have the world ripped from underneath your feet. And from now on, I'm doing everything myself. You know what they say, if you want something done right."

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"Goodbye, Reagan. Also, I recommend you duck. Ta ta."

Danny heard what sounded like a gun being cocked. The line went dead. Danny jumped off the car. He spun in a complete 360 trying to look for anything or anyone that looked suspicious.

He spotted Linda, in the middle of the crowd, directing patients to ambulances to take them to other hospitals.

He spotted Jamie, in the open, trying to help a little boy find his parents.

He spotted Jackie, interviewing the mystery man, trying to get his information.

All of them in the open, all of them vulnerable targets.

He spun again. 'Wait who is-'

His thoughts were cut short and panic came across his face when he heard shots and the sounds of complete chaos.

'It's like shooting fish in a barrel.'

 **So... what's the verdict? You gonna stick around to see what happens? Like, who is this mystery man that showed up out of the blue to help them? He's not K because that would be too obvious. Right? Or maybe that's what I want you to think? Will Danny find K among Linda's exes or is it something deeper than that? Is there more than one K, or is he/she acting alone? So many questions.**

 **Please let me know if you have any advice, comments, questions, concerns, predictions, etc. in the comments. Don't forget to follow and/or fave!**

 **Up Next: Eddie returns to make sure Jamie is okay and the rest of the Reagan clan meet to get a game plan put in place.**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Stoney**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I was trying to shoot for once a day but that is a little too much so expect every other day from now on. Also, this chapter is a little cool down from the last chapter, and a warm up at the same time. I know that chapter two was like this and it was boring but you can't just have action all the time. This chapter was more for developing relationships and figuring things out. Well enough about me talking about it! (*DISCLAIMER* the medical procedures in this chapter are totally what I made on the fly so if there are any nurses or doctors or medical staff, I apologize.)**

 **Don't forget to comment, follow or fave!**

 **Here we go! :)**

"Honestly Mr. Mayor, I just don't think that-"

Frank got cut off by Baker running into his office.

"Hang on Mr. Mayor you'll have to excuse me for a moment. I'll call you back later." Frank hung up the phone and looked at the obviously out of breath Baker.

"This is important, I assume?" Frank asked. He was on unease ever since Danny called him about the new threat to their family, and the look on Baker's face did nothing to help his unease.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I just heard."

"Heard what Baker?"

"There's been a fire at the hospital." Baker sputtered out.

"Has everyone been evacuated?" Frank asked trying to not let his concern for his son and daughter-in-law seep out.

"That's the thing sir, after the evacuation, there was a shooting outside," Baker stopped and turned on the TV. "It's all over the news."

"Jamie and Linda were down there. Is there any word on casualties?"

"Actually sir, Danny was there too." Baker said hesitantly.

Frank quickly sat down. "What else have you heard?"

"Just that both Officer Reagan and Linda exited the hospital, Detective Reagan and his partner were at the scene, and then a shooting occurred. I figured you would want to take a car to the scene?"

"Let's go." Frank responded grabbing his jacket.

Eddie Janko changed out of her uniform into her normal clothes. Her shift just ended, thankfully, and she was looking to going home, relaxing, enjoying her weekend off, and not thinking about a certain partner that happens to be in the hospital. It seems that ever since she visited Jamie he has captivated her thoughts. Now she's riding with Officer Johnson. Nothing against him, except that he is a total stick in the mud and not one for starting conversation with. It was an awkward day, full of silence.

"Heading out Janko?" Officer Bragg asked.

"Yeah, got the weekend off. You?"

"No, just got called to help with cleanup at a hospital shooting."

"What?" Eddie asked, shocked at the news.

"You haven't heard? I thought everyone had. It's all over the news."

"I just got off shift." Eddie started to panic. "Can I catch a ride with you?"

"Sure. You got family down there or something?" Bragg asked.

"No, but my partner is."

Erin Reagan sat at her office. "Look. Mr. Mitchell. You have to understand the pinch I'm in. You can't just-" Erin looked at her watch. She only had to deal with this for ten more minutes. Then she could enjoy a nice weekend to herself at the house. Nicky is gonna be staying at Frank's and help Henry babysit the boys while Danny and Linda work. She spun in her chair until a scene on the muted TV caught her attention. "Hang on Mr. Mitchell, I'm gonna have to call you back." Erin said as she dropped her phone despite the protests from Mr. Mitchell.

"The NYPD has dispatched dozens of officers to help with the scene." The news reported said. Erin stood, staring at the TV, shocked at the news. "The shooter didn't appear to have any targets although among the injured were NYPD Detective Daniel Reagan, son of Commissioner Frank Reagan. Also among the list is school teacher Thomas Smith, waitress Danica Young-"

Erin didn't hear the rest of the report, because at the mention of Danny's name, she was already out the door.

"Look. I'm okay. Seriously, there is no need to transport me to the nearest hospital or whatever." Danny said for the umpteenth time. "The bullet barley grazed me. It is not even that deep, okay?" At this point, Danny was done dealing with these people. "Jamie, please tell these people that I have been through worse and that I'm fine." Danny asked his brother.

"Danny, I'm not employed in the medical field. If the guy says you need to go to the hospital, then go." Jamie said eyeing his brother.

"Gee, what a help you are." Danny said. "Hey look Doc, if you need to be taking anyone to the hospital, it is this kid." He said pointing to Jamie. "he actually got shot point blank in the chest and leg the other day. He even died for a second there."

At this the doctor's eyebrows lifted. "Why aren't you in one of the transport vans?" the doctor asked Jamie.

"Because I'm fine now." Jamie said. "The doc was gonna let me go home in a few days." Jamie said honestly.

"I still think it would be better if I checked you out. You could have torn one of your stitches. I'll keep you here in one of the tents we set up for now, but if I need to, I will have to transport you." The doctor said directing Jamie towards one of the medical tents.

Jamie turned and looked at Danny with a I-will-get-you-back-somehow- look on his face and Danny started laughing when he winced and the doctor eyed him.

"And you can follow your brother to get treatment for that arm that was "barely grazed". I think _you_ need stitches." The doctor said calling a nurse over to get Danny. It was Jamie's turn to smile now.

"Don't worry, I have an older brother too." The doctor said to Jamie with a smile.

Linda was emotionally done. After dealing with the kids almost being taken, and her husband almost taking a bullet, she needed a moment to herself. After the shooting was over, and they caught the suspect, she first ran to Danny. He assured her he was okay and that it was a little scratch. She saw him walking towards her tent where she was currently helping set up stations for the patients that were awaiting emergency transport. She walked passed Jamie and over to her husband.

"Hey, everything okay with him?" Linda asked referring to Jamie.

"Yeah, the doc is just checking him out. You sure you're okay?" Danny asked looking over his wife.

"I'm fine. You know, your brother literally died saving our kids, and he almost died saving me. You got a good brother. Make sure he stays around and make sure you are good to him you hear me?"

"I hear ya. I gotta talk with that kid." Danny said and then sighed.

"How's Jackie doing?" Linda asked concerned.

"Well, a little shocked. She would have died if it wasn't for our mystery man jumping in front of her." Danny responded. "I have a feeling he wasn't in on it."

"I talked with some of the other nurses. His name is Thomas Smith, goes by Tommie. He's a good kid. A little younger than Jamie. He volunteers at the hospital in the children's center and puts on plays and sings to them and stuff. That's why he was there today." Linda sighed. "I really hope he makes it."

Danny sighed. "Yeah. I do to."

Frank and Erin Reagan appeared at the scene of the shooting at the same time. Erin spotted her dad and ran up to him. "Dad!" She yelled.

"Erin. Good to see you." Frank said pulling Erin into a hug. "Have you heard anything?"

"All I heard was that Danny was hurt. Dad, we almost lost Jamie, what if..."

"No. I would know, you would know. When Joe died, I can't explain it.."

"I get it dad. But we got to make sure he's okay."

Frank and Erin ran into the tents hoping to see one of their family members. They saw Jamie laying on one of the make shift hospital beds being treated by doctors.

"Jamie!" Erin said running up and giving him a side hug despite the nasty looks from doctors that she was getting. "What happened? Are you okay? Are Danny and Linda okay? We heard on the news that Danny was hurt. Is he okay? Is-"

"Sis, I can't answer your questions if you don't let me answer. "

"Sorry." Erin mumbled.

"Danny's okay. In fact he's over there talking with Linda right now. He got grazed with a bullet in the arm. Linda is giving him stitches now. He's okay. Linda and I had a close call with the fire, but we're okay. Everyone is good."

Frank and Erin both sighed with relief.

"What about you, son?" Frank asked.

"Me? Well I'm good. Some of my stitches came out but no big deal." Jamie said with a shrug.

"Well from now on, you're staying at my place. Understood?" Frank said.

Jamie reluctantly agreed to staying at his father's house. Erin and Frank then went over to go see Danny. Before they got there, they saw him talking with a very worried looking Eddie Janko.

Eddie got out of the patrol car to the hospital. All around her was a scene of panic and chaos. She quickly searched the crowd for anyone that could help her. She walked over to the tents to see Danny getting stitched up by his wife.

"Umm... Detective Reagan- I mean Danny?" She said with more worry then she intended to let on. "You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Danny responded with a smile. "And just so you know, Jamie is over there."

Eddie gave him a nervous smile and walked towards where he mentioned Jamie was. On his way there she gave a quick "Sir," and wave to Frank and Erin and walked over to Jamie's bed.

"Hey partner." She said quietly. "How ya doing?"

"Good. Tore a couple stitches, but I should get better soon. How you holding up without me?" Jamie asked.

"It's nice. My new partner isn't so judgmental. Doesn't eat rabbit food so much either." Eddie said trying to lighten the mood.

"Good to hear. I'm definitely enjoying some time alone without someone nagging me about food 24/7." He said in a joking matter.

"For real, I'm glad you're okay." Eddie said. "I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you."

"Hey, you would have been fine, Janko." Jamie said taking her hand.

"No, Jamie, I wouldn't. I think the universe is trying to tell me something. We don't know how much time we have, Jamie. Twice you could have died, hell, you actually did die!" Eddie said starting to escalate in volume. "I couldn't stop thinking about how if you died, you wouldn't have known how I felt about you."

"Eddie, you don't need to tell me." Jamie said. "I know. I feel the same way."

"You do?" Eddie asked.

"Of course I do, Janko."

"What are we gonna do about that, Reagan?"

"I don't know."

"I'm glad we all could make it tonight." Frank said at the Sunday diner table. A lot had happened in the past week. The break in and then the shooting on Friday. Everyone was still shaken up, no one necessarily in a mood to talk. Linda was working until Saturday night trying to fix the mess at the hospital. Danny had to be dragged away from the case long enough to come to Sunday dinner. And Jamie, well, he was already at the house so he came to dinner despite the crutches and bed rest command.

"I'm glad everyone is safe." Henry added. "A suspect was caught, right Danny?"

"Yeah. But not K." Danny responded then continued eating his food angrily.

"Okay changing the topic." Linda said. "It looks like Tommie Smith is gonna make it."

"That's good to hear." Jamie said. "I wanted to visit him to thank him."

After that, the rest of the night was virtually quiet, no one knowing exactly what to say.

"One of my friends at school broke his arm jumping off the roof after a bet." Sean said breaking the silence.

"That reminds me of one time, when your Uncle Jamie almost killed himself jumping off the shed." Erin said making the adults at the table chuckle at the memory and Jamie smile sheepishly.

"It's true. Jamie was really into superheroes after watching this kid's show right? So he would take mom's sheets and run around the house pretending to fly." Danny quipped in.

"Really Uncle Jamie?" Jack asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Jamie said.

"That's so cute!" Nicky said.

"So anyway, me, Danny, and Joe are tired of him running around the house screaming and running into things so we go and tell him that he can't really fly and he needs to stop pretending. " Erin said.

"Which was not a good thing to tell a stubborn six year old, especially Jamie." Frank said remembering the incident.

"So then," Danny continued with a smile," your Uncle decides to prove us wrong. He, somehow, got to the top of the shed and yells for us to come out and watch him fly." Danny said laughing. " I thought he was just joking you know? But after a while, Joe goes out there and sees him and comes in yelling, 'He's on the shed! He's gonna jump!'. So Erin, Mom, Dad, and I run out just as Jamie leaps off the shed and miraculously lands on a pile of leaves. Sprains his wrist, and gets grounded for two weeks and lectured about jumping off things." Danny ends laughing about the memory.

By now, all the table is in a better mood, and Jamie, being embarrassed by the story, decides to tell an equally embarrassing one about his older brother, engaging the rest of the family in laughs along the way.

"Okay, the kids are in the other room with Nicky while we sit in here and talk." Frank said sitting on his chair. "We need a moment to re group and figure out what we have here. And then stop it." Frank added.

"I really think that Jackie should be here." Danny said. "Jackie and Eddie. They both should be in the know."

At the mention of Eddie, Jamie perked up. "I can stop by Eddie's place and fill her in later." Jamie said. Then, realizing it would be a little difficult to drive with crutches, added "Or I can have her pick me up and we can meet."

"At the moment, I just want to have a family discussion, Danny. You can fill in your partner tomorrow." Frank said.

"So, what do we know at this point?" Henry said hoping to steer the conversation towards the right direction.

"Well," Danny said standing up, "It seems that whoever tried to take the kids and shot Jamie, is the same person as the one who started the hospital fire and the shooting. All we know so far is that the ring leader goes by K. So far the body count is up to four. We need to stop this thing before it goes any further. It seems like K is after Linda and I, but since Mr. Invincible over there accidentally shot one of them, K is after Jamie now too."

"Wait, four? How do you get four bodies?" Erin asked.

This time Jamie answered. "The one that I shot that later died and the one that Danny 's two. Then a kid died in the hospital fire, and a waitress died in the shooting." Jamie finished with a quiet voice and looked down at his shoes while the rest of the room remained silent until Erin broke it.

"What about our mystery man? The one that saved Linda and Jackie?"

"His name is Tommie Smith." Linda said. "He volunteers at the children's section of the hospital. Works as a drama teacher at the high and middle school, and he runs a drama center for at risk kids."

"Sounds like a good kid." Henry said. "Is he gonna make it?"

"The doctors are saying that it's most likely he'll recover, when or if he ever wakes up." Linda responded.

"Does he have family staying with him?" Frank asked. "Having a family there makes a big difference."

"His fiancé is staying there with him. His parents are coming in and out and his brother and niece are flying in from Washington to be there. He's also got a lot of students there too."

"That's good." Frank said.

The room was quiet for a second, before Henry decided to speak up.

"So, do we have an ID on the guy that Danny killed yet?"

"Glad you asked, Pop." Danny said standing up again. "His name is Dmitri Allen. Multiple priors, and I'm talking assault, battery, domestic abuse, animal abuse, and countless others. Needless to say, this was not a nice guy. And as far as connecting him to anyone, the guy went completely off grid two weeks before the attempted kidnapping. No one heard from him, no electronic trail, no nothing. Jack's gonna follow up on some leads, but Allen became a ghost."

"Have you gotten the DNA report back from the blood that was on the window from the guy Jamie shot?" Erin asked.

"Still waiting for that. You know how long it normally takes. Jackie is gonna see if she can get them to hurry up a bit."

"Enough about the middlemen." Frank said. "I want to know everything we got on this K figure." Frank said eyeing his oldest. "Especially since he seems to have a vendetta against you."

"He or she, dad." Jamie said.

"And Danny is not the only one K has a vendetta against either, Francis." Henry reminded his son.

"Yes, dad I know that, but this hole thing started with K having a score to settle with Danny and Linda. Only recently has he or she dragged Jamie into this."

"That's what I don't get." Erin said. "Someone on a vendetta against Danny I believe. But Danny and Linda? Could it be an ex."

"Danny already asked me about that." Linda said. "I dated four guys before Danny. Two are married with kids, one is a company CEO worth millions, and the other is the U.K. as a travel reporter for the Times. I don't think any of them would do something like this."

"Danny what about you? Any crazy exes we should look into?" Jamie asked his brother half joking.

"None that I can think of, smart ass." Danny responded.

"What he means is that it'll take too long." Erin joked nudging Danny.

"Okay, okay but in all seriousness, no I don't think it is one of them." Danny said.

"Which means were on square one." Frank said.

"Not exactly." Jamie said.

"Spill it, kid what do you mean?" Danny said.

"Well I've been thinking. Whoever K is has to have knowledge on the hospital. That closet was not an easy access, at the end of the hallway only some knew about it. Also, they had to have known that I had a guard at my door so they could get past them."

"What ever happened to the guard?" Henry asked.

Frank spoke up. "Someone drugged him and he ended up in a different closet. Woke up when the fire alarm went off and went outside. He's been apologizing like crazy since the whole thing, blaming himself. Can't give a description because he never even saw the drugs enter his coffee."

"Right so I'm thinking, K works at the hospital, or knows someone at the hospital. We can cross check that with anyone that Danny and Linda know or that might have something against them, and then we can work from there." Jamie finished.

"Smart thinking, Harvard." Danny said with a grin.

"Now onto protection. Jamie is going to be staying here with us and we will have an armed guard with us at all times. The kids, including Nicky, will be escorted to and from school. Linda will have a uniform I personally know with her at all times, the same with Erin. Do I make myself clear? I'm not taking any chances." Frank said.

The rest of the family agreed.

"I think that's all we can do for tonight." Henry said. "I'll go get the boys."

"Come on Jamie, I'll help get you set up for tonight." Frank said.

"All right sir. See you guys later." Jamie said to the rest of the people in the room.

Danny and Linda said goodbye to Erin and the rest of the Reagan clan and left, soon followed by Erin and Nicky. None of them would have driven straight to their homes if they had noticed the silver minivan with tinted windows that was parked on the street, watching every movement inside the house.

"Just as I planned." K said. "A little twist here and there, but I like a good surprise." K looked back at a box buckled up in the seat behind the one he/she was sitting in. "And what a surprise this will be."

 **Well, there it is. A little cliffy. What's in the box? A bomb? A dangerous animal? A misinterpreted Christmas present? (JK) As I said, a little more focused on the relationships and a bridge for the next chapters. From now on, I think that the even chapters are gonna be like this, and then the odd are gonna have more action to them. That will help keep it organized. Also, I love the reviews and can't thank y'all enough! I have a vision for the next chapter and kinda the end of the story so as long as you guys like it, I can keep writing!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Stoney**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Happy belated fourth (for those Americans out there)! Sorry for the delay, I had a bunch of online school I needed to finish. This chapter is a lot shorter so next chapter will be up to the original length but I just wanted to get something out there for you guys. Thank you for all the comments! I love hearing reviews so please keep posting!Please let me know if you like!**

 **Here we go!**

"Dad how long do we have to do this?" Sean asked his dad.

"Until we catch the bad guy, buddy." Danny replied. "I got to make sure you and your brother are safe. I am not taking chances with you guys."

"But dad," Jack said, "It has been two weeks since the shooting and this 'K' person hasn't done anything. Maybe they gave up or something."

"Sorry boys, it doesn't work that way." Danny said looking sternly at his two boys. "Until we catch K, you guys have to be under protective detail. No matter how long that takes. I know it stinks, but we'll get K eventually. Okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah sure." Jack said and went to his room.

"Okay, Sean?"

"Okay dad. Just, please get K soon." Sean said as he left.

"I'm trying, buddy." Danny said with a sigh. He said a quick goodbye to Linda, and left for work.

"Okay, Jack what do you got for me?" Danny asked as he walked up to Jacky giving her a coffee.

Jacky smiled as she looked up at her partner. "Why the smile? What'd I miss?"

"We might have something." Jacky said.

"Two weeks with nothing and we got something?' Danny asked excited.

"Yeah, remember the kid Thomas Smith?" Jacky asked.

"He saved Linda's life and yours how could I forget him?"

"Well, he woke up yesterday. And he says he saw the shooter."

"Bull." Danny said. "We had more than two dozen witnesses at the shooting that didn't see anything."

"That's the thing. He was going through floor by floor making sure no one was stuck. He said he saw a guy leaving pretty fast, and he saw him bolt after the shooting." Jacky finished.

"Jack, the chances of this being our shooter... It's sl-"

"Slim to none, I know, but it is worth a look right?"

"Okay. Let's go visit Thomas Smith."

Danny and Jacky went up to the floor of the hospital to Tommie's room. As they entered his room they saw him talking with a young girl and a man who looked like him.

"May I help you?" The man asked with a harsh tone.

"Yeah, we are detectives from the NYPD. Got a couple of questions for Tommie here." Danny snapped back.

"Well look officers, my brother here just got sho-"

"Mikey." Tommie said from the bed. "It's okay. I called them. I can talk." Tommie sat up. "Here Lilly," he said to the little girl. " Go with daddy for some ice cream in the cafeteria okay?" Lilly perked up and ran to her dad. "Okay but I'll be back in twenty minutes okay? Don't overdue yourself."

"Well he's charming." Danny said earning himself a nudge in the ribs from his partner. "What I mean is," Danny said looking at the death glare he was getting from his partner, "Your brother is very concerned for your health."

"Yeah, Michael can be a little overprotective sometimes." Tommie said smiling. "Hey, are you that detective from the hospital? You okay?" Tommie said looking at Jackie.

"I'm fine thanks to you. You didn't have to do that. But since you did, thank you." Jackie said pulling up a chair.

"Oh yeah, how rude of me, please sit."

Danny pulled up a chair next to Jackie and sat.

"So, my partner tells me that you think that you saw the shooter." Danny said skeptically.

"I mean, I think so. He seemed pretty strange when I saw him bolt from the hospital, and then he bolted right after the shooting. Like he had an agenda you know?" Tommie said.

"I got some photos from the cameras outside the hospital. Think you could maybe pick him out for me?" Jackie asked handing him the manila envelope. Tommie looked over the envelope and took out the pictures. After looking over each one carefully, he put them down and looked up at the detectives.

"Him. " He said pointing to the man who appeared in only three out of the twelve photos of the area.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Positive. If he is not the shooter, he definitely was up to something." Tommie replied.

"Well Jacky, let's find out who this mystery man is."

Eddie was sitting next to her new partner. She was not enjoying it. It wasn't that Simon Peterson wasn't a good officer, he just was quiet, didn't eat much, was a lot older than she was, and whenever she would try to talk to him, he would make the conversation awkward. Not someone you wanted to be sitting in a car with all shift long. It was getting dark and was almost time for the shift to be over. She was happy, not only to get out of this awkward conversation zone, but also to see Jamie, to talk about how things went down when they met last week. She was waiting for a chance to talk, and they finally agreed to meet tonight.

'It is about time.' Eddie thought. 'You can't hide forever.'

Just as she finished her thoughts a call came in over the radio of shots fired.

"Janko, that's just a couple blocks from here. Call it in, we're gonna go." Officer Peterson said.

"So, our guys name is Wesley Crawford. No priors, nothing. Also, no relation to the hospital." Jacky said.

"So basically, everything against our profile." Danny said sighing. "Maybe we were wrong about Tommie. I mean the guy knew the hospital right? Maybe he is in on it."

"I don't think so Reagan. Can we at least interview the guy?" Jacky asked, annoyed at her partner.

"Fine. I'll go in." Danny said.

"Um... I don't think that's a good idea." Jacky said hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked his partner.

"I mean, with the personal connection to this case, it might not be the best idea for you to go in there. Even if you don't think it's our guy."

"You gonna make me sit out?" Danny asked raising his voice.

"Yeah, I am, and you can either calm down, or I can restrain you. There is no way you are going in there." Jacky said firmly.

"Fine. But I'm watching."

"That's fine."

"Go question him."

"So. Mr. Crawfield, can you tell me what you were doing two weeks ago Friday?" Jacky asked when she entered the room.

"Um... what is this about?"

"Can you just answer the question Mr. Crawfrield?" Jacky asked again, this time more sternly.

"Please, call me Wes. And I was at home. I took a sick day."

'How convenient.' Jacky thought.

On the other side of the glass Danny was having the same thought. He still thought that Tommie was screwing with them, there was no way a guy with no record who didn't work at the hospital was K. Trying not to let judgement and suspicion cloud his view, Danny continued to listen in on the questioning.

"Is there anyone that can prove what you just said?" Jacky asked.

"I know I called my boss telling him that I was sick. I went to the CVS to get some drugs. My neighbor saw me too. I think my girlfriend came over for a while too. She made some really good lunch for me, helped me get a clear head." Wes smirked and and looked at the glass where Danny was standing. Jacky, not noticing it, continued.

"Okay I'm gonna need a list of all those people." Jacky said.

She continued asking questions. Danny listened intently, and had to admit, that after a while, something didn't sit right about the guy. Not wanting to go back and forth with what he thought about Wes, he decided to stick to not guilty for now, although there was something off about him. Just as he was having these thoughts, his phone rang, unknown flashing across the screen.

'If he is involved.' Danny thought. 'He's not K.'

"Detective Reagan. It's been a while."

"Not long enough. Listen, whatever you got planned, just give up now, before more bodies pile up."

"Enough Reagan. I really thought we were pass that. This is not gonna end. Not until either you and the Mrs. are feeling the same pain I felt."

"And what pain was that?" Danny said.

"Not now, Danny. There are more important things to talk about."

"Like what?"

"Wesley."

"How do you know..."

" I don't like it when people take credit for my work."

"Good to know. You wanna come clean so you can take credit?"

"Come on Reagan. Get your head in the game! It is an eye for an eye out there and you need to know who's eye you need to pay for!" K screamed. A deep breath was heard on the other side of the phone. "You'll be hearing from me soon Reagan. Very soon. You might want to check on the Mrs. and the kids."

K hung up the phone but Danny barely even registered it. He ran inside the interrogation room.

"Reagan? What are you-" she stopped after seeing the look on her face. "Oh damn. K?"

"Yeah. I gotta go home."

"I get it. I'm gonna let Wes here go. You go to your family."

Danny practically ran into his house. He took a look in all the bedrooms, at his sleeping family. He then went around and checked all the other places in the house. It was clear.

'It was a freaking trick.' Danny thought.

He went into the kitchen to get a beer. It was a long day, and after that panic, he needed some alcohol. The beer was good and he sat in his kitchen, trying to catch a breath. It was then that he noticed the package on the counter. He went over to it. On top was a note.

'Found this on the porch. Pretty sure it's the T-Shirts you ordered. Love you. ~Linda'

Danny smiled and opened the box. As he tore out the paper, what he saw made him back up against the wall and gasp in shock. He took a big swig of his beer. He went back to the box. Instead of T-Shirts, he saw a human head with dead eyes staring back at him.

 _"Keep your head in the game, Reagan."_

But there was something else. Something...

"Dammit!" Danny yelled, trying to remember the nagging feeling he had.

"Oh shit."

That smile. The alibi. _'My girlfriend came over and made some lunch that really helped clear my head.'_

Wesley Crawfield was in on it, and there was more than one K.

"Are you sure this is the right address, Peterson?" Eddie asked her new partner as they looked around the site of the gunshots heard report.

"Yeah it is what dispatch said."

The site was an old warehouse, abandoned for years for the looks of it. Just when Eddie was about to recommend they go look somewhere else, she heard a thud behind her. She looked behind and saw Peterson fall to the ground.

"Simon!" She yelled.

Just then, she felt a shock in her neck as her world became black and she fell to the ground.

 **So a little cliffhanger. Shorter, but good (I hope). Let me know if you like the shorter length and then there will just be more chapters or if the longer length is better. Please remember to follow or fave and leave any questions, predictions, comments, critiques or concerns. Also, I am pretty open to criticism but please try and keep it at least a little nice. PM me if you want :)**

 **Thanks!  
~Stoney**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So first I just wanted to let y'all know that if there are any mistakes in this chapter, I apologize but I am gonna be out of town for a week and had to rush to finish it for you. I promise that when I get back I will revise if it is really bad, but I am leaving in an hour and will have no wifi until Saturday so I wanted to give you guys something. This is normal length for me (about 3,000 words). Please leave comments if you like or if you have any questions, comments, concerns, predictions, etc.**

 **A big shout out to jlmayer for their comment last chapter and giving me an idea. :) THANK YOU!**

 **Alright. Here we go!**

"Sir, there is something that you need to know." Baker said as she entered the room.

"What is it, Baker?" Frank asked as he put down the pen he was using to write with. "Has something happened?"

"Officer Janko and Officer Peterson were responding to a shots fired call yesterday when Officer Peterson was knocked unconscious."

"What about Officer Janko?" Frank asked concerned.

"That's the thing sir, they never found her."

"Is there something going on dad?" Danny asked as he walked into his father's office. "I kinda got things going on that relate to K."

"That's what I need to talk to you about." Frank said as he sighed. "Have you heard anything from K so far?"

"Well…" Danny said. "I was just about to call you about that. I got a package in the mail. It was a human head."

"What?!" Frank exclaimed. "Why am I only hearing about this now? When did this happen?"

"It happened last night, dad. I was going to tell you today, okay? I sent in forensics and everything. Linda and the kids are at the house with Pop. I got it okay. What is this all really about?"

"First of all," Frank said, "even if you do "got it" I want to know about these things and as to what this is about, an Officer has gone missing."

"What do you mean missing, dad?" Danny said suspiciously.

"I mean, an Officer and her partner responded to a shots fired call and one of the Officers went missing and the other was knocked unconscious. Officer Perterson-"

"Wait a second. Officer Peterson was Eddie's reassigned partner. Dad, don't tell me that Eddie was… Damn it!" Danny exclaimed as he jumped up. Danny calmed himself down and through gritted teeth ask his father his next question. "Has anyone told Jamie?"

"Not yet." Frank said looking at his desk.

"Dad, you know that if we don't tell him soon then he's gonna find out eventually-"

Just then, Jamie burst through the door. "I'm sorry sir I couldn't-"Baker tried to explain.

"It's okay Baker, please clear my schedule for the next two hours." Frank said looking at the furious Jamie. Baker nodded and as soon as the door shut, Jamie started.

"Find out what dad? That my partner was kidnapped? You told Danny before me? Were you ever going to tell me?" Jamie yelled.

"Calm down kid. I just found out. Nobody was keeping anything from you." Danny said.

"Calm down? You telling me to calm down, Danny?" Jamie spat back. "How would you react if you found out that your partner had been kidnapped from a friend telling you how sorry he is?"

"Well, I wouldn't be acting like some love sick little kid-"

"Enough you two!" Frank shouted at his boys. "Jamie, I just found out myself and called Danny to talk to him to see how we could break the news to you. I am trying to keep this somewhat quiet."

"Well, I had a right to know." Jamie said.

"I know that son, and like I said, I was going to tell you as soon as I finished talking to Danny. Now can we please all work together to see if we can figure out where K has Officer Janko?" Frank asked.

"Are we sure that this is K, dad?" Danny asked.

"I'm sure of it. There was a note left at the scene. _'An eye for an eye ~K.'_ Since no details concerning K have been released to the public, we have to assume that it was K and not a random civilian.

"An eye for an eye? That is what K told me on the phone." Danny said remembering his conversation with K.

"When did this conversation happen?" Jamie asked obviously offended that he had not been as up to date as everyone else was.

"Right before I got a freaking head in my mail."

"What?" Jamie asked surprised.

Frank looked at his confused son. "Jamie sit down, I think we need to catch you up. Danny, go find Officer Janko."

Danny was almost out the door when Jamie called out to him. "Bring her back for me, okay?" Jamie asked.

"You know I will."

"Come on, Jack. You get anything?" Danny asked his partner.

"No. I haven't been able to get anything at all. K is good, better than we thought."

"Well it has been two freaking days since Eddie was taken and we have absolutely nothing. Jamie has been going nuts."

Jackie looked at her partner. "You gotta understand why though, Reagan. I mean, if I were taken and you were sidelined how would you feel?"

"I get your point Jackie. But he is still on crutches. I can't have him anywhere near this investigation."

"Okay, okay." Jackie said defensively going back to her work. "Speaking of nowhere near this investigation, hey Jamie."  
Danny turned around to see Jamie hobbling in behind him. "You know what Jamie, you have just had impeccable timing these past two days."

"Calm down, Danny. I brought lunch. For you," Jamie said handing him a to-go bag "and Jackie." He said handing the other bag to her.

"See, this is why I like this kid." Jackie said taking her lunch. "I'll let you two talk." She said sensing the tension in the room.

"Jamie, what are you doing here?" Danny asked as he took out his food.

"Bringing you and Jackie lunch. Isn't that obvious?" Jamie said innocently.

"With you, nothing is ever this obvious. You want in on the investigation again don't you?" Danny asked.

"Yes, okay, I do. I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines while my partner is out there with a psychopath. If something were to happen to her and I didn't do anything… do you know how I would feel?"

"First of all," Danny said setting down his food, "Nothing is gonna happen to her, okay? She'll make it out okay. She's tough. Second of all, if you can't even go back to work, what makes you think I'm gonna let you help me?"

"Danny, you know the only reason I can't come back is liability crap. Let me run phone numbers, or look through video surveillance, do something." Jamie pleaded.

"Fine, you wanna do something? Run through all the feeds from traffic cams in the surrounding area, see if you find something." Danny said handing Jamie the file. "Now go, before I change my mind." Jamie left just as Jackie reappeared.

"So, you're letting him help now?" Jackie asked.

"Busy work. He can't get hurt looking through surveillance right?"

Danny yawned as he looked at the time on his computer at work. 10:30.

 _'I'm definitely getting over time this week.'_ Danny thought. As he was leaving, he passed by Jamie's make shift desk. "Jamie, time to go buddy."

"I'm not done with this batch. Let me finish."

"Kid, you are no use to anyone if you can't keep your eyes open. Go home, get some sleep. That is an order."

"I'm not gonna be able to sleep anyway." Jamie muttered as he continued looking at the footage.

"Jamie, I will ban you from this investigation if you don't go home." Danny said. Jamie continued not to move. "Jamie. Now." Danny said in the most authoritative voice he could muster. After a few more minutes of back and forth, Danny finally convinced Jamie to get or at least try to get a couple hours of sleep.

"Jamie, how did you even get here on those crutches?" Danny asked.

"Huh? Oh, Pop drove me." Jamie said as he yawned.

"Kid, when was the last time you slept?" Danny asked, concerned.

"Probably since Eddie was taken. I've been so worried about her." Jamie said sadly.

"She's more than a partner isn't she?" Danny said startling Jamie. "Relax. It's obvious with how much she cares about you." Danny said with a smile. "And based on your state right now, I can see that you are worried the same amount. You two would be good together."

"As much as I appreciate the thought, we can't. Be together, that is. She's my partner." Jamie said.

"I'm sure that you two have talked about this before now. " Danny said. "Just," Danny paused. "Let me give you some advice. Don't ruin this bond that you two have just because of work. You two have something special."

"Funny, Erin said something similar a while back." Jamie said.

"See, we are both right. Listen to your elders every once and a while. Come on, I'll give you a ride back to your place."

Jamie walked into his place and collapsed on the couch. Danny was right, he was tired. But Eddie was missing, and he refused to sleep not knowing where his partner was.

He went to the kitchen and said a silent curse. He just forgot that he was all out of coffee.

 _'Dammit. Can't even drive myself to get more.'_ Jamie thought. He was about to go back to his bedroom when he saw something on his kitchen counter. A bag of coffee. With a note.

 _'Looked tired when I drove you. Thought this might help. ~Pop.'_

Jamie sighed. The moment of panic that brought when he saw the note, was enough to keep him awake. He made the coffee and sat down on his couch and started going through his mail.

Bills. Bills. Bills. Car advertisement. More bills. More bills. Manilla envelope. Bills. Bills.

 _'Wait.'_ Jamie thought. _'Manilla envelope. Oh shit.'_

Jamie quickly went back to the envelope and opened it. Inside was something that made him blow out a breath of air that he didn't know he was holding. It was a picture of Eddie.

Tied to a chair.

Unconscientious.

With today's newspaper propped up next to her.

Jamie studied the picture. No address on the envelope, no writing anywhere except Jamie's address. Jamie quickly picked up the phone and dialed Danny.

 _'At least she's alive.'_ Jamie though. _'But for how long?'_

"Okay so," Jacky said walking up to Danny and Jamie handing them each a coffee. "Have we gotten anywhere with the photo?"

"I'm not sure yet." Danny said staring at the photo and looking at something on his screen. "Thanks again for coming in this late, Jack. We appreciate it."

"Yeah Jackie. Seriously, thank you."

"No problem guys." Jackie said looking around. "Reagan, I know that look, what's up?"

"It's just that, doesn't that warehouse Officer Janko is being held in look like this?" Danny said as he turned his screen around for Jackie and Danny to see.

"Yeah it does." Jackie said as Jamie nodded.

"I thought so." Danny said. After a couple moments of silence, he spoke up. "It is a warehouse that is in the name of Gerald Beck. I recognized the outline of the warehouse because it previously belonged to one of the drug dealers I busted a while back." Danny said.

"How can you tell it is the same one?" Jackie asked.

"Because. You can still see the spot where one of the deputies shot the floor. Right by Eddie's chair."

"Let's go. Do you still have the address?" Jamie said grabbing his jacket and crutches.

"Hang on kid, don't you think it is a little obvious?" Danny asked.

"What do you mean? We know where she is now. Let's go get her."

"No, Jamie. Wait. Danny has a point." Jackie said after a minute.

"Jamie, up until now, K has been one step ahead of us the entire time. Don't you think that it is a little too obvious that this just happens to be the same place where I did a drug bust and am able to identify? I'm thinking K wanted us to find this."

Jamie looked at Danny. "So?" Jamie said. "She's there. We'll be ready for K."

"Jamie, I don't think it is a good idea." Jackie said softly.

"At least not until backup." Danny said. "Just wait till morning, we'll talk to dad, and then we will get some backup. Okay?"

"Fine." Jamie said. "I'll meet you by the car." Jamie took his crutches and walked out the door.

"Did that seem too easy to you?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah. That was way too fast for him to give up. He's up to something."

"Damn it!" Jamie shouted for about the thirtieth time that night. Driving with a sore leg is not easy. Especially when you are still supposed to be on crutches. Jamie let out a sigh, thinking that if Danny knew he were here, he would be so dead. It didn't matter, trap or not, he was gonna save Eddie. But he also wasn't stupid. He was prepared.

He finally got to the warehouse, grabbed his phone and sent out the text he was dreading. At least he would get somewhat backup now right?

 _'Hey Danny. I'm at the warehouse. Don't freak, I've got a plan. Come meet me. ~J.'_

He turned off his phone, thinking of the stream of curses Danny was letting out this exact moment and the sheer number of calls and texts he was gonna get from Danny in the next few minutes. But he couldn't focus on that now, all that mattered was getting Eddie back. Jamie sat in his car and maneuvered getting out without putting too much pressure on his still sore leg. He eventually got out and waited a few minutes to catch his breath. He checked the gun in his pocket, and as he was fastening it to the holster, he heard a car pull up behind him. The car came to a stop and a very angry looking Danny stepped out.

"You have some freaking guts you know that?" Danny harshly whispered. "I mean, are you freaking kidding me? I knew I should have slipped a tracker on you. Especially after the talk at the station."

"You done?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah I'm done." Danny snapped. "For now. What is your plan anyway?"

"I figured between the both of us, you take the back, I take the front, and we go in and get Eddie." Jamie said.

"That simple huh?" Danny asked.

"That simple."

"I'm not sure it will be that easy considering-"

Just as Danny was talking, his phone went off. He instantly knew who is was and answered.

"Alright, Wes. We're here." Danny said.

"I'm surprised, detective. I didn't think you could figure it out that easily. Tell me, how did you do it?"

"The little comment about the head. You couldn't help yourself could you?" Danny looked at Jamie's questioning face and put the phone on speaker.

"I just couldn't help myself with that one."

"So tell me, why go after us?" Danny asked.

"Why don't you come in here and ask me for yourself?"

Just as Wes said this a figure appeared in front of the warehouse.

"Where is Eddie?" Jamie asked moving slowly closer to the figure.

"It is a shame really, I had to kill her. You know what they say, an eye for an eye, and a partner for a partner. "

"You're lying." Jamie said, not willing to believe that Eddie was dead.

"Wanna come see?" Wes said.

"Jamie no." Danny said.

"Come on. Come closer, finally take me in. You know you want it."

Jamie moved a step closer but Danny stopped him. "Jamie, something isn't right here."

"Come on Reagans, you know you want to-"

But Wes was cut off by the ginormous explosion that sounded behind him.

*TEN DAYS LATER*

"Hey, Danny." Jacky said softly as she walked up to Danny's desk. "Here is our new case file."

Danny took the file. Things has been hard since the explosion. Yes, everyone was relived because Wes was dead and the threat was over, but loosing Eddie had been a very hard blow on the youngest Reagan. No one had seen him in practically a week. Danny and Linda were getting through it, and finally everything, except Jamie, was back to normal. Danny planned on visiting Jamie after his shift tonight, see if he could get him to open up after some beers, maybe cheer him up a little. But for now, it was back to work as though nothing has happened.

*Eight Days Ago*

Jamie laid on the couch in his apartment. He didn't want to face a reality without Janko in it. He looked at the table at his phone as it continued to ring. He kept thinking of her.

Her crazy eating habits.

Her beautiful blonde hair.

The way she kept making plans for him without consulting him first.

The countless nights of drinking together.

The conversation they had before she was taken where they kissed.

Jamie's phone rang again. He picked it up angrily.

"Look Danny, no I'm not okay. So stop calling!" Jamie yelled.

"Sorry Reagan, I'm not Danny." An altered voice said.

"Look, I don't know what kind of joke you think you are playing but it is not funny." Jamie said angrily.

"Oh I agree. This is anything but funny. Check your email."

Jamie checked his email and almost dropped his phone. There was a picture of Eddie. With today's date. She looked a little beat up, but she was alive… and very pissed. Jamie smiled, normally people would be scared, but this was the Eddie he knew.

"Okay. Who are you?" Jamie asked.

"K was never alone. How do you think K was able to call when Wes was in holding? There was always a second person. And that person was me. "

"Isn't the deal that you call Danny? Not me?" Jamie said.

"The game is different now. Wes had his set of rules, I have mine. Things are about to get a whole lot crazier."

"Oh, I'm ready."

 **DUH DUH DUH!**

 **So this is like a second part of the story where Jamie, Eddie, and (my own creation) Tommie are gonna get more of a front row. There will still be Jackie, Danny, Linda, Erin, etc. but just a little more focus on those three. I have everything written out where I want it to go, and plan on making it ten chapters with an epilogue (five more!). I want to have a sequel, and if by the time I get to the epilogue I have good reviews, I will make it.:) Also, as mentioned above, I won't be able to post the new chapter for about a week so please be patient!**

 **Also, huge shout out to any law enforcement or family of law enforcement. A HUGE thank you to them and everything they do, especially at a time like this. #prayfordallas**

 **Thank y'all!**

 **~Stoney**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back! So I do have to apologize on the last chapter, I mixed up a name and I changed it so those of you who noticed it, thank you and if you did not notice, then just ignore this. Also, I hope to respond to your reviews and PMs as much as I can and a big shout out to karlaw and jlmayer for their comments and predictions. I hope to get the next chapter out soon but I had a plan and I was writing and then an idea came into my head so I threw the plan out the window (figuratively of course). So, just stick with me, and it will be great :)**

 **Here we go:**

Danny sighed. It had been two weeks since Eddie's funeral. There had been no body to bury, and that was what was really weighing on Danny. That, and the fact that no one had heard from Jamie since then. Danny tried, he called and left voicemails, he even visited Jamie's apartment but he didn't answer. Danny didn't know how to help him. He knew that Jamie and Eddie had a thing, but he didn't realize how much Eddie's death would affect him. Jackie and he have a slow case work right now, mainly paperwork, but Danny hopes that will change soon so he can focus on work and not his crumbling brother.

"Night Partner. " Jackie said as she placed her hand on Danny's shoulder and gave him a slight squeeze. She had noticed the change in Danny and how hard Jamie's reaction to Eddie's death had been.

"Night." Danny responded. He closed his computer and took one last look at the photo of his family on his desk and went home.

He came home to an empty house. Linda and the kids decided it would be best to go stay at Linda's parents for a while. There was nothing wrong between Danny and Linda, but she wanted the boys to get out of the house for a while and Danny needed to stay behind in case Jamie came around. Danny opened a beer and sat thinking about how their lives had gone so bad even though the worst was over. He sometimes had a voice in his head that would raise questions about the end of the case, but he quickly pushed them back. He was adamant that the case was over. Jamie would get over Eddie eventually and their lives would go back to normal.

At least, that is what he kept telling himself.

He threw away the rest of his beer and went to bed.

He woke up and went to work in the morning. He was greeted by Jackie. For a minute, there was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them. Danny could tell that Jackie had something to say to him, but he could also tell that she was trying to find the right way to tell him.

"Jack, what is up?" Danny asked annoyed that his partner couldn't talk to him.

"Well, I was thinking. I don't think K was working alone. I mean when you think about it-"

Danny cut Jackie off. "Listen, Jack. I appreciate the concern. But K is gone. K was Wes, I don't even know why we keep calling him K. It is over. Done. Bye." Danny said throwing up his arms.

"But what about the call you got when Wes was here?" Jackie asked. "How do you explain that?"

"He recorded it and timed it." Danny said with a look on his face. "Look, if Wes had a partner, where are they? It has been almost three weeks." Just as Danny was saying this, his phone rang.

"Reagan." Danny answered.

He listened to the phone for a little before his face turned into a mask of anger and confusion. "Wait what?" He asked. "Are you sure it is not her?" Danny listened for a little bit before he stood in his chair.

"I'm telling you right now, that is not possible." Danny practically yelled. "It has to be her!"

Jackie looked at her partner curiously.

"But you are sure it is him? Wes?" Danny asked and Jackie immediately tensed.

"Okay. Bye. Thanks." Danny hissed.

Jackie looked at Danny as he closed the phone.

"We just got the DNA back on the two bodies found in the explosion. One matches Wes. The other, Jane Doe."

Jackie gasped. "You mean…"

"Yeah. Eddie is not dead. "Danny said immediately thinking of the relief his brother will feel."

"If Eddie is not dead," Jackie said. "Then where is she?"

"That's a damn good question."

"So let's think about this for a second." Jackie said.

Jackie and Danny stood in silence.

"Son of a b-"Danny muttered. "She was never in there. Wes set the trap for us. Jack, I think you were right."

"Right about what?"

"Right about the second partner. Think about it, Wes goes to the warehouse to trick Jamie into going, not expecting me to be there. He expects Jamie to go rushing in, only to find she is not there. Then Wes ignites the warehouse, kills Jamie, goes and meets up with his partner with Eddie, calls me, and then who knows what."

Jackie looked at him. "But since you showed up,"

"The plan didn't work. He was surprised, accidently blew himself up."

"So, what does the partner do with Eddie? You would think that they would have contacted you by now."

Danny though silently for a second. "Shit." He mumbled. "Maybe they have made contact. But just not with me."

"I think we need to both make a visit to your brother's." Jackie said.

"I think we do." Danny responded grabbing his jacket.

"Jamie, open up this door right now." Danny said pounding on his brother's door. I know you are in there. I saw your car!"

There was no answer from inside Jamie's door. Danny was about to knock again when he hears his brother's voice from the other side of the door.

"Go away Danny!" He yelled.

"I don't think so, kid. Open up the door so we can talk."

"Now is not a good time, Danny! How about later?" Jamie yelled back.

"No. Now is a great time." Danny yelled back. "Seriously, open the door."

"I'm naked!" Jamie stammered.

"Nice try kid, open the door." Danny yelled.

Danny got no response. "Okay I'm tired of this." Danny muttered pulling out the copy of his brother's key he had made the year before. He put the key in and turned the knob, only to be stopped by the door chain.

"Go away!" Jamie yelled peeking his head through the door. Danny tried not to let his relief of seeing his brother deter him from getting into the apartment.

"Jamie." Danny hissed. "I am giving you to the count of three before I shoot the lock. Open up. Now."

"Fine." Jamie said. "But… just, don't get mad." Jamie said shutting the door so he could undo the lock.

"That doesn't sound too good." Jackie said as her partner looked at her, still surprised and feeling a bit awkward about the shouting the match between the two Reagans.

Jamie opened the door and Danny pushed his way past him into his apartment. He was shocked at what he saw. There were pictures and files and reports from the K incident. But the bigger surprise, was Tommie, standing in the kitchen with the same look as Jackie, shock and surprise.

"Jamie, what…" Danny was at a loss of words. "Explain." He simply said, making Jamie gulp before he started explaining.

"So, about two days after the explosion, I got a call from K's partner."

"You what?!" Danny shouted.

"Let me finish." Jamie said to his pissed off brother. "They sent me a picture of Jamie, with a newspaper letting me know she was alive. I only got one call back from them. Just the same thing, they have Eddie and that I need to find her myself. One of the rules was that I couldn't get you, the rest of the family, or any cops involved."

"So you called Tommie." Jackie finished.

"I called Tommie." Jamie repeated agreeing with Jackie. "We have been working together to try and figure out who the partner was and where he or she was keeping Eddie."

"Uh… hi." Tommie said awkwardly getting a "hey" back from Jackie but just a cold look from Danny.

"You have been keeping this information to yourself this whole time?" Danny asked angrily. "What if they went after one of the family huh? How were you gonna explain that?"

"Whoever they are promised not to go after any of the family or anyone else." Danny was about to say something but Jamie cut him off. "As long as… I don't contact you or the police or anyone else."

"And you trusted them?" Danny asked incredulously.

"They are keeping Eddie alive. They follow the rules."

"Still." Danny huffed.

At this Jamie snapped. "I love her Danny! I would give my life for her! If this was Linda, would you do everything you could to get her back?" Jamie shouted.

"Linda and I are not the same compared to-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Jamie said intensely. "Don't compare us to you and Linda. Don't. I love her, if you want to stand there and tell me that I am not justified in what I am doing, you can leave."

Danny was taken aback by his brother's outburst.

"Have you guys made any progress yet?" Jackie asked while the brothers started at each other.

"Uh… yeah we have. Here I'll show you." Tommie said as he walked towards the table with the files and other information.

"So," Tommie said speaking up making Jamie and Danny stop the staring contest between the two of them and look at him. "Jamie and I found that K's partner is most likely female. Based on the fact that they loved Wes and took Eddie, we are guessing that they are female."

"That is a little sexist there, Thomas." Danny said still aggravated about the situation.

"Well," Tommie said not deterred by Danny's hostility. "We also counted in that the voice octave even with the disguiser is less. That, and one of the pictures had lipstick on it." Tommie said holding up a picture with a red smudge on the corner.

"Okay, so it is a women. Good narrowing down." Danny quipped earning a look from Jamie.

Tommie looked between the two of them. "We also are running with the fact that whoever it is works at the hospital. Most likely someone with a non-demanding part time job so they have time to be a criminal mastermind in the background."

"So," Jamie continued, "we looked into some of the nurses and janitorial staff of the hospital."

"Have you got anything?" Danny said intrigued with the deduction.

"Well, not yet." Tommie said after he and Jamie looked at each other. "We have some people that we are looking into right now because they have had a traumatic event happen to them within the last year possibly triggering this. "

"You seem to be doing well for a drama teacher." Jackie observed.

"What can I say?" Tommie said with a smile. "I love mysteries and cop shows."

"Right, but those don't mean that you can solve this case." Danny said.

"That is why I have Jamie's help."

"Hate to break it to you, but Jamie is not a detective."

"That is funny, Danny." Jamie said. "We have gotten further than you did before you gave up."

"K was dead! Wes was gone, we thought it was over. It is not our fault!" Danny yelled.

"Hey!" Jackie yelled. "Enough you two! Yes, Jamie kept this from you Danny, but he is in love and has been doing good work. Let it be."

"Let's just focus on finding Eddie." Tommie said taking Jackie's cue.

"Okay?" Jackie said directed towards Danny as he continued to look at Jamie.

"Okay." Danny said looking away.

"Jamie," Tommie said putting a hand on his shoulder pulling him back.

"Alright. Aright. Let me fill you guys in. Starting from the beginning."

"Let me get this straight, K's partner told you that she loved Wes?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, on the second phone call. She said that Wes was the one with a grudge against you and Linda, but all she cares about is getting revenge against you and me for what happened to Wes." Jamie explained.

"Fun." Danny said sarcastically.

"We also got-"Tommie said but he was interrupted by the phone ringing. Jamie looked at the caller idea to see 'unknown' flash across the screen.

"Uh, guys!" Jamie said putting the phone on speaker and placing it in the center of the table.

"Reagan!" The voice shouted. "I told you no cops."

"I don't have any cops here. Just me and Tommie, like we agreed to." Jamie said hastily. There was no way they could know about Jackie and Danny being there. Right?

"Then why is Detective Reagan's car outside the building?"

"I sent him away." Jamie said feeling fear rise in his heart for Eddie.

"Try again. Remember, you are the reason for this."

"Don't hurt her!" Jamie shouted.

"Who said anything about her?" The voice said and then the tone was heard indicating that whoever they were hung up.

"Well that was interesting." Tommie said unnerved.

"We should-"Danny said but was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking.

"DOWN!" Jackie yelled pulling Tommie down as more bullets came crashing through the window at the four of them.

Jackie and Danny both pulled out their gun as the bullets continued shooting the couch they were behind.

"Jack!" Danny yelled. "You got a visual?"

"No!" Jackie yelled back.

"Uh… any suggestions from the three cops in the room?!" Tommie asked. "As much fun as this adrenaline is, I would hate to get shot again!"

"You're not gonna get shot again Tom. Just stay still!"

Tommie did as he was told and the bullets stopped. After a quiet minute, Tommie spoke up.

"Are we good?"

"Not yet." Danny responded slowly rising his hand above the couch, only to get it shot at.

"Okay so what do we do?" Jamie asked his brother.

"I'm gonna see if I can draw the fire, Danny you try and see if you can spot where it is coming from." Jackie said but before she could get up, Tommie spoke.

"As much as I hate getting shot, I think I should be the human bait. I am the only one here that has not clue on how to fire a gun and Jamie needs to stay to save his girl."

"You sure, Tom?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah." Tommie responded hesitantly. "I got this."

"Okay. You got this." Jackie said with a reassuring smile.

"One." Danny said.

"Two."

"Three. GO!"

 **Chapter 7 done! Like I said, I had a plan and it is gone (kinda) so let's just go with it, okay? Let me know if you liked it by commenting, favoring, or following.**

 **Also, I am thinking of writing a NCIS: LA fanfic but I don't want to do it by myself so if anyone wants to collab with me just PM me (I promise I am nice so don't be afraid).**

 **Love all the support! Thanks!,**

 **Stoney**


	8. Chapter 8

***Hides behind chair* Oh hey there guys it is me again. So yeah it has almost been a month. I have no good excuse except school and family coming over but uh... yeah. I swear to y'all I know what I'm doing so it will not be that long of a wait for the next chapter. I hop you guys like this. I had a plan, but it kinda got thrown out the window.**

 **Hope you like! Don't forget to review and let me know if you think it is trash or something you actually like.**

 **Here we go! It is the home run finish.**

"One."

"Two."

"Three. Go!"

"Tommie? You okay what is happening?" Jackie asked Tommie form the other side of the room where he was hiding.

"Well, I'm not being shot at so that is a plus." Tommie said.

"Why did K stop?" Jamie asked confused from his position on the couch.

"Can we be sure that they have?" Tommie said. "Maybe they are just waiting for Jamie or Danny." Tommie suggested getting a look from Danny.

"Hey!" Tommy said defensively. "I'm just throwing out ideas. More than what you are doing right now."

"Now hold on a second Mr. Cripple. You wanna say that-" Danny was saying until he was stopped dead in his sentence by the sight of Jamie standing up from his position behind the couch.

"Jamie?!" Danny yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, looks like K isn't shooting anyone anymore. You two just wanna sit there or do you wanna help me fix my place?" Jamie asked Tommie and Danny sarcastically.

"Sure, yeah." Both men mumbled embarrassed by their bickering.

"Okay so what does this mean?" Jackie asked picking up some items that were knocked off of Jamie's shelf during the shoot-out. "K could have killed all of us. But they didn't. What is going on here?"

"I have no idea Jack. Jamie you and your new partner over there wanna help us out with this one?" Danny asked with a roughness in his voice.

"Okay Danny. Stop being a little girl, you got a problem with something, tell me." Jamie said aggravated.

"Okay! Alright you really don't know why I'm mad? Jackie he doesn't know why I'm mad." Danny said incredulously. "I'm mad because you have been going at it alone with a psychopath bent on revenge. Whoever this K person is, they just shot up your place and you just get up and start picking things up? Damn it Jamie at any time K could have killed you and you just decide to wing it with Watson over here and piece it together for yourselves. What were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking?" Jamie yelled back. "Oh I don't know, how bout the fact that the women I love and am willing to give up everything for was kidnapped by the same psychopath that just shot up my apartment. I love her Danny. I don't know how many times that I have to tell her. If I told anyone, she would end up dead, and you know what, if I had died, it would have been worth it if it meant saving her."

"Don't you say that Jamie. Don't you dare, not after Joe."

"Why shouldn't I? You would do the same for Linda, the same for your kids. Now I know that to you the love that Eddie and I have isn't as magical or doesn't compare to the one that you and Linda have, but Eddie is my world. Those days I spent thinking I lost her, I couldn't cope. Didn't want to. I didn't want to do anything and if there is a chance that she is alive, I'm gonna take it, even if it means putting my life in the process."

"Wait a second Jamie you know that is not what I meant when I made that comment before. All I'm saying is that I get that you might love her, but how long have you loved her for, I mean, it doesn't…"

"What are you trying to say, Danny?" Jamie asked with a sudden hostility that cleared the room. "Weren't you the one that was just telling me that if I love her to go for it?"

"And I meant that but what you are doing right now? It is not okay. It's selfish. What if K goes after Nicky or Pops and you knew that they were still alive? Huh? How would you explain that?"

"Danny, I already told you that is not gonna happen."

"And you trust the word of a psychopath?!" Danny yelled.

"If they would have killed me or taken them they would have done it by now? And selfish? Really? Coming from you? That's rich Danny."

"Care to explain little brother?" Danny asked with a chilling tone, ready for a fight.

"Sure." Jamie said stepping up to meet his brother.

"YOU TWO! ENOUGH!" Jackie yelled and both the Reagan brothers where startled having forgot that Jackie and Tommie were there listening to whole time. "First of all, Jamie." Jackie said looking at the youngest Reagan. "'Stop acting like a little girl'? Sexist. Second of all, you are in the right and what you are doing for Eddie is a great thing. She is a real lucky girl, and we are gonna help you get her back. And you." Jackie said point to Danny. "You are an idiot you know that. Yes, we know that you care about Jamie, but that doesn't give you an excuse to come in here and pretend that what he was doing wasn't justified. You are just pissed you didn't notice and that he went to Tommie. Now, put aside your worry and jealousy, and put your heads together to solve this one and for all. Deal?"

Both Reagans looked at each other with shock.

"Deal." Jamie said sternly. "Danny?"

"Deal." Danny responded.

"Right!" Tommie said excitedly from the corner. "Now that we are done with the touchy feely stuff, let's get back to work. As a team."

Danny gets the call on his cell at around nine pm that night.

"Hey Linda what's up?" Dannny asked tiredly.

"Hey I got a question." Linda said.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked instantly sitting up.

"Nothing just my friend Karen from the office just called. She said that she is having a girl's night with some of the other ladies from work and wants to know if I can come. I figured that it would be okay with K in the ground right?"

"Oh geeze Linda. I've been so caught up I forgot to tell you." Danny quickly explained everything to Linda and to his surprise, she sounded fine.

"So from what I hear, you guys got it taken care of?" Linda asked.

"Yeah. That still doesn't mean that I want you going out."

Linda sighed on the other line. "How bout this, I'll have an escort to the house, and when I leave, I'll have Nancy drive me back She lives like two blocks from my parents. Does that work for you?"

"I don't know Linda with all the stuff that has happened, I would feel safer if you stayed with the boys."

"Daniel Reagan I am a grown women and I have been cooped up in that house with my parents and two sons for a week. I want to go socialize. Trust me." With that, Danny knew that he had lost the argument and it was his turn to sigh.

"Okay. Have fun. I love you."

"Love you too. Go get 'em."

Danny hung up and went back to work.

Tommie was tired. He had had a very crazy month. His drama center for the kids had finally picked up business and while he was happy, it also meant more cray for him. He was also the drama teacher at his school and he had a busy time prepping for school coming back. On top of that, his brother Micheal was getting a divorce which added a lot of family fighting. Micheal's wife, Ruby is also their older sister Janet's best friend. You know how they say don't date your sister's best friend cause it causes crap? Okay maybe it is not a saying, but it sure as heck should be. Needless to say, Tommie did not have the time to get shot. Or have the time to engage in an investigation into a psychopath targeting the police commissioner's family. Tommie had been happy to help when Jamie asked him, but he was also constantly reminded of his other duties to his family and kids that he taught.

"Tommie… hello?" Jamie asked snapping his friend out of his thought process. "You okay man? I got some pain meds if you want them?"

Tommie looked around and realized that all of them were staring at him. Even Danny. That guy scared him, and it didn't help that he was already on his bad side for sneaking around with Jamie. Thankfully his partner Jackie seemed to like him, although whether that was because of his charming personality and good looks or the fact that he saved her life, he wasn't sure. But he was betting on the latter.

"No I'm good. Keep going."

Even after he said that, Jamie couldn't help but shake the worry that he felt. After he had initially dragged Tommie into this, it took him a couple days to figure out that Tommie had a life. He didn't have to stay and help him, but he did and Jamie was forever indebted to him, as cheesy as that sounds.

Jackie continued to pretend to listen to Danny speaking, like Jamie, she was also worried about Tommie. The kid had saved her life after all, a complete stranger. She would be lying if she said that was the only reason she had grown to like him, he also seemed like a good kid for as young as he was. She was grateful that he hadn't head for the hills as soon as he realized how crazy the Reagans can be sometimes. And she was impressed.

Danny would have had to be dumb to not notice that no one was paying attention to him right now. He realized that they were probably still worried about Tommie. As much as he hated to admit it, after spending a couple hours with him, he wasn't that bad of a kid. Not that he would ever tell him that. Danny could also see that the kid was scared of him, and he wasn't gonna ruin that reputation.

The four of them kept working until Danny looked at the tired faces around him and saw that it was almost midnight.

"Guys, I think we need a break." Danny said standing up. Tommie also looked up and Danny expected him to jump at the opportunity to defend Jamie and keep working, but instead he stood and agreed with Danny. "I could definitely use some coffee."

Jamie realized that he too needed a break. No matter what he said, he couldn't keep his eyes open, and he would be no help to Eddie like this.

"I agree." Jamie said. Jacky nodded her agreeance.

"How bout Tommie and I go get some coffee while you two take a quick nap." Danny suggested earning a terrified glance from Tommie.

"Danny stop scaring the kid. You and I will go. The kid did get shot remember?" Jackie scolded Danny.

"Yeah yeah. Just text me what you two want. Come on Jack."

Danny and Jackie were walking back, Jackie with bags of donuts in her hands while Danny held the coffee when his phone rang.

"Hold up a second Jack, it is Linda." Danny said placing his coffee in his hand and the rest on top of the car next to him while grabbing the phone.

Jackie looked back in just enough time to see Danny drop his coffee. He spoke angry words into the phone, none of which Jackie was able to make out.

Danny hung up and phone and sped past her, angrily walking and forgetting the coffees on the car, causing Jackie to reach up and grab them.

Danny burst open the door to Jamie's place waking up both him and Tommie.

"This ends tonight." Danny said. "K has both Linda and Eddie and we are meeting her in an hour. Let's make a plan to end this sick game once and for all. It all ends tonight."

Eddie and Linda both looked at one another. At first when Linda came in, Eddie was shocked. She had hoped that her captor would have just settled for her.

When Linda came in, the first thing she did was look over Eddie. Her shock of being alive was short lived because of her relief for seeing she had no noticeable injuries.

"You good Eddie?" Linda asked.

"As good as I get. You?"

"More pissed than anything." Linda said.

"Can you two shut up?" their captor asked annoyingly trying Linda to the chair at gunpoint. If Linda wasn't so mad, she would have been impressed that their Captor was able to focus on so many things at once. Once she was done tying Linda up, she made the phone call to Danny. When she hung up she looked back at her captors, smiling.

"You know, I had higher hopes for you." Linda said.

"Wait you know her?" Eddie asked.

"As a matter of fact, I work with her. Huh. Should have seen it sooner. You always did give off a funky vibe. Hello -

"Okay, does everyone know the plan?" Jamie asked one more time as they all arrived at the warehouse.

"Yup." Tommie said as Jackie nodded.

"Danny what about you?" Jamie asked.

"I'm ready. Let's end this."

"Alright, good luck you two." Jackie said.

"Same to you two." Jamie responded. "See ya on the other side. And hey Jackie, make sure he doesn't get shot again." Danny added jokingly earning a grin from Jamie and Jackie and a startled laugh from Tommie.

As the four of them went their separate ways, they all went into the warehouse. Whatever happened, this was ending tonight.

"You know they are not coming right?" Linda asked.

"Yeah." Eddie responded. "No way would they both be dumb enough to walk into a tra"

"We're here!" Danny called out from the opening of the warehouse. "Both of us." Jamie added.

Both Linda and Eddie sighed.

"I knew you would come. It really sucks to lose your partner. Although, I'm sure you both don't know how that feels. Yet." K said viciously.

"Come on, you said us for them that was the deal. No funny business. Let them go."

Jamie and Danny walked in front of Linda and Eddie.

"Eddie!" Jamie yelled out trying to go towards her until K aimed a gun at Eddie's head.

"One more step and she's dead Reagan. Same goes for you Danny."

"You both okay?" Danny asked.

Both captives nodded their heads.

"So it was you all along." Jamie said angrily. "We trusted you. You could have killed us any time throughout this whole time. Why didn't you?"

"That would have been no fun. Haven't you learned anything? Speaking of not learning anything, Jackie? I know you are there. Go ahead and drop your guns and hands up or I shoot Ms. Janko in the head. Jackie walked out of the shadows with their hands up and guns on the floor.

"Please go stand near your idiot partner and his equally idiotic brother." Jackie angrily moved towards the Reagans.

"Guys, I'm sorry I had no idea how she knew I…"

"It's okay Jack. We'll figure it out." Danny responded.

"Oh I doubt you will. Now let's get this over with, which one do I shoot first?"

"You said you would let them go! Come on -! Take me!" Jamie said.

"Jamie!" Both Danny, Linda, and Eddie said at the same time.

"No Jamie don't you dare." Eddie said.

"Eddie…" Jamie said in a whisper.

"Oh! I believe we've made a choice. Ms. Janko it is. Say goodbye Jamie."

"Jamie, I love you okay? No matter what!" Eddie yelled.

"NO!"

Jamie yelled as the sound of a gunshot rang out across the warehouse, stunning everyone into a somber silence, and the body slumped over and fell to the floor.

 **That ending tho... what do y'all think. Leave a review and I'll try to get back to you asap. Stay tuned for more.**

 **~Stoney**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Okay full disclosure, I had a really hard time with this chapter and I am not sure how good it turned out. This is the second to last chapter (only one more!) and it was more of a transition and closing than anything else. I honestly had another plan for this and I feel like the story lost steam, but you guys let me know what you think in the comments. In happier news, I am so so so thankful for all the reviews I have been getting from y'all!**

 **Here we go:**

Previously on 'The Kids are Alright':

 _Jamie yelled as the sound of a gunshot rang out across the warehouse, stunning everyone into a somber silence, and the body slumped over and fell to the floor._

"Damn." Danny muttered as he looked at the body on the floor. Jackie stood shocked. Jamie was frozen in place and couldn't muster a response.

"Um… look I appreciate the rescue and all, but do you guys wanna come over and untie us now?"

Eddie's question brought them all back into reality.

"Damn Tommie." Jamie said with a smile. "Nice shot." Jamie looked down at Tommie's handiwork.

"She's not dead is she?" Tommie asked reluctantly.

"No, just grazed." Jackie said looking down. "Isn't that right?"

K just glazed at her from the ground, holding the wound in her shoulder as she laid against the floor. Jackie quickly swept the gun away from her and went to go untie Eddie and Linda. Jackie went over and her heart grew ten sizes at the sight. Jamie and Eddie were hugging each other, Jamie holding on for dear life and Eddie crying into his shoulder.

By the time Jackie finished staring at the reunited couple, a different type of reunion was going on between the other Reagan couple.

"You idiot." Linda said as she rubbed her wrists as Danny untied her. "What if you got killed huh?" She asked him with a stern voice.

"Better than you!" He exclaimed. Jackie laughed as they continued to bicker for about another thirty seconds until Danny cut Linda off by giving her a hug.

It was then Jackie remembered something.

Tommie.

Tommie, who had just shot someone.

She looked over to see him bending down, hands on his knees looking as if he was about to throw up.

"Uh… Tommie you okay,kid?" Jackie asked drawing the attention from the other four individuals.

"Yeah. Yup." Tommie said with the wave of his hand. "I'm just gonna, just gonna stay here for a while. I uh… wow."

The five others laughed at Tommie and his reactions.

"What about me?" A voice asked.

In all of their reuniting, they almost forgot about K. Almost, being the key word, however. Thankfully Jackie was smart enough to handcuff K to the chair.

"We'll call the ambulance in a little while." Danny said.

Eddie looked at K with a hateful glance. "Or not." She said with a shrug of her shoulders leaving the others to gape at her.

"I was kidding. Kinda." Eddie said putting her hands up in mock defense.

As soon as her hands went down she quickly put them back up for another reason. The building was now swarmed with LAPD.

As the shouts for "HANDS UP" remained in the air, police commissioner Frank Reagan appeared. "I see I'm a little late." He said looking at the situation around him.

"A little?" Jamie asked incredulously. "If Tommie hadn't of been here there would have been one less of us."

"Well, better late than never in my book. Let's just be glad things worked out the way that they did, huh?" Frank said.

"Very true, pops." Danny said nodding his head. "Very true."

"Guys, I think I'm gonna puke!" Tommie said interrupting the family.

Everyone in the room, including the LAPD officers cracked a smile at the relief of tension as an EMT rushed for Tommie, and K was loaded (restrained of course) on a gurney back to the hospital.

The nightmare was over. This time for sure.

 **THREE WEEKS LATER**

Danny shut the folder slamming it shut on his desk. "Done!" He yelled. "Finally." He leaned back in his chair and looked over at Jackie. "How much more you got, Jack?" He asked.

"Leave me alone, Reagan I'm almost done." Jackie said focusing on her folder.

"Come on, Jack. Give it a rest. Diner is in an hour." Danny said referring to the family diner that everyone was invited to.

"Daniel Reagan I am getting this freaking paperwork done because I would like to have some peace okay. Now leave and I will see you in an hour and ten minutes." Jackie said sternly but while joking.

"At least you have already admitted to being late." Danny muttered earning a stern glance from Jackie making him throw his hands up in mock defeat.

"Alright! Alright! Calm yourself I'll see you soon okay?" Danny said as he quickly left to let his partner finish her work.

"Jamie Reagan, what is this?" Erin asked with a smile holding up the box in her hand.

Jamie turned around and looked at the box with a look of horror on his face. "Dammit! Erin, where did you find that?"

"Um… in your silverware drawer." Erin said with an amused look on her face. "You mind explaining what this is and why your older and only sister didn't know about its contents?" She asked.

"Okay, okay." Jamie said with a look of defeat. "I wasn't gonna ask her until later, but I just wanted to be… you know… prepared. For the perfect moment."

"AH!" Erin squealed hugging her little brother.

"But you can't tell her about it, deal?"

"Deal. Can I at least look at it?" Erin asked.

"Sure." Jamie said as he smiled and opened the box.

Erin adjusted her glasses she was wearing. "Damn Jamie. That is a beautiful ring."

Jamie smiled. "I know."

Tommie was nervous. No, nervous was not the right word. He was after all, about to take him and his fiancé to diner at the Reagan house. Just, oh you know, freaking New York City Police Commissioner Reagan and his family. His doorbell rang and he went to answer it, being greeted by his fiancé in a sundress, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Jemma!" He said giving her a kiss.

Although, instead of being kissed back he was slapped.

"THOMAS TOBIUS SMITH! YOU WERE GONE THREE WEEKS AND I GET A RANDOM TEXT TELLING ME WE ARE GOING TO EAT AT THE COMMISSIONER'S HOUSE?! YOU WERE FREAKING SHOT YOU IDIOT!" She -yelled coming into her future- husband's apartment.

"You could have been dead, or worse and instead of taking the doctor's orders, you decide to go play superhero with your new cop best friend, and go save the day!" She yelled.

Tommie looked helplessly at Jemma, wondering when she was gonna breathe long enough for him to interject.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, you were a total badass, but what if you died huh? What would I do? Did you even think about Mike, and Lilly, and your parents? Oh my gosh, think about my parents. They freaking love you. If you died-"

"JEM!" Tommie yelled grabbing her gently by her arms. "It is all okay. I'm okay. Everyone is okay. Calm yourself." Tommie say Jemma down on the couch. You good now?" He asked.

Jemma looked at him for a second. "Yes. I am." She said. "But if you ever do something like that again, you better plan on never seeing me naked again. Understand?" Jemma asked with a slight smile back on her lips.

"Yes. Perfectly. And by the way," Tommie added, "you look fantastic."

"Please." She said with a huff. "When do I not?" she asked. "You are looking mighty dapper yourself." She added.

Tommie sat next to her and she leaned on his shoulder, her light brown hair falling down his back as she did so.

"Tom," she said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Promise me you won't do something like this again? That you'll be safe?" She asked.

"Well," Tommie said, "there is something that I want to talk to you about."

While Tommie was being yelled at, Jamie was knocking on the door to Eddie's place, nervous for an entirely different reason.

Eddie hadn't quite been herself since the K incident. Yeah, she wasn't hurt in any way physically, but emotionally, she still hadn't opened herself up. Jamie figured it was a work in progress, one that he was happy to devote himself to for however long it took.

Jamie had just enough time to see the door open before he was brought into a kiss by Eddie.

He could definitely get used to this.

Although Eddie was still recovering, she made it adamant that she wanted him there to help her too. They both threw caution to the wind, and decided to pursue their relationship.

And they were both happy.

"How do I look, Reagan?" She asked when they finally stopped.

"You look… beautiful." Jamie said clearly at a loss for words in her flowing brown dress and hair in a neat bun on the top of her head. She was absolute perfection to him.

"You ready to go to dinner and meet with the family?" Jamie asked anxiously.

"Yeah. You know, I think I finally am."

"That's good to hear. You know, Jackie is coming. And so is Tommie and his girl." Jamie added.

At this Eddie smiled. "You mean the kid that threw up all over the place?"

"Yup that is the one." Jamie said also with a smile. "I think you'll like him. And from what I hear, I think you'll like his girl too. I hear she is quite the feisty one." Jamie said with a mischievous grin.

"You calling me feisty Reagan?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah I think I am." Jamie said. Eddie then grabbed his hand and led him to the couch where she sat him down and then rested her head in his lap. "Let's just stay here."

"Eddie, come on Erin is waiting in the car." Jamie said running his fingers threw her hair.

"She can wait five minutes." Eddie said.

Linda Reagan looked at her family. Everyone was safe. Happy.

Her two boys and her niece were running around the house. That is, until Jack ran face first into a wall.

Okay maybe not entirely safe. But happy.

"You okay Jack?" Linda heard Nicky ask.

"Yup. All good." Jack said holding his nose.

"Hey! You guys knock it off right now! People are coming over soon!" Linda yelled at the children.

"Okay mom" Jack and Sean both said with Nicky saying Aunt Linda instead of mom.

Linda was finally getting over all that happened. Sure she still had nightmare, but Danny was there to help her with that. Her sons were doing remarkably well, acting like nothing happened. She wish that she could recover as well as they did, but she was also thankful.

The doorbell rang pulling her out of her thoughts.

Henry yelled out "I got it. Get those kids sitting at the table!"

Henry opened the door to reveal Jaime, Eddie, and Erin.

"Hi Pops!" Jamie said as he gave Henry a hug. Henry returned it and gave a hug to Erin and Eddie as well.

"Glad you all could make it tonight." He said as he smiled.

"Us too."

"Is everyone else here?" Erin asked.

"Everyone except Tommie and his guest and Danny and Jackie." Henry said.

"Well we can wait for a little." Eddie said.

The family sat and talked and Danny was the next to arrive followed by Jackie. Tommie and Jemma came last.

The family all sat down as Frank began to speak.

"I'm glad you all could come. Tonight we welcome family, and others who have recently become family. I would like to thank you all, and I wish that tonight we can finally be at peace, and enjoy our dinner."

They said the prayer and everyone began to eat.

 **Welp. That is that. How was it? It was not my favorite chapter to write and it is really short compared to the other chapters. Next chapter will serve the purpose as an epilogue type, with the reveal of K and how each character deals with everything. I kinda wanted to focus more on the couples of Tommie and Jemma and Jamie and Eddie this chapter, but I still did not really like any revision I did. Please let me know what y'all thought in the comments below.**

 **Thanks!  
~Stoney**


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys, this is not a chapter, but I just wanted to say that I am going to end it on chapter nine. I like the way that it ended as it really left a lot to the imagination and let's you guys as an audience try to figure it out. Thank you to all who reviewed and followed. It was much appreciated! Love you all!


End file.
